It should have been me
by Don't touch my Seaweed Brain
Summary: Percy Jackson has a plan. One that will allow CHB to get info from the enemy. But Percy will have to make a sacrifice, one Annabeth can't let him make alone. Percy will need to be kidnapped. The plan works intil Kronos changes the game. Percy is forced to face his worst fear and his fatal flaw, alone. The battle for Manhattan was won. But the war is far from over.
1. Chapter 1: Only the beginning

**So we meet again! I present to you IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME. Summary: Percy Jackson has a plan. One that will allow CHB to get info from the enemy. But Percy will have to make a sacrifice, one Annabeth can't let him make alone. Percy will need to be kidnapped. The plan works until a spy reveals the truth. Percy is forced to face his worst fear and his fatal flaw, alone. The battle for Manhattan was won. But the war is far from over.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**ME: sorry Percy and co. I don't own you**

**Annabeth: that's ok. Percy and I have each other!**

**Me: awwwww!**

**Percy: can we get on with it? I need something to do while I hang in a state of unspeakable agony for a year or until HOH comes out! **

**Me: yeah your wait probably seems longer. Can we all agree that we hate cliffhangers! (To rick) HINT HINT!**

**PERCY&CO: YES!**

**Song of the Chapter: Catch My Breath-Kelly Clarkson**

**This takes place after the end of TLO and all of the 7 are Greek.**

**ME: anyway ch.1**

Percy's POV

I think, I'm the only kidnapping victim, who will ever know exactly why they are being taken. Or I sincerely hope so, because no one else should ever have to go through this.

I think that you have to go through several states of mind, in order to be truly done for.

The first is accepting the fact that you're probably going to die.

The second, is embracing it, and figuring out ways to work your death to the advantage of others.

I'm not sure how much of a difference it will make, but I know I have to try.

The third one, is leaving everyone, everything you know behind in order to protect them.

Even though I know that it might not make a difference, I know that I can try.

I can step outside the boundaries. I don't even have to wait three seconds before they swarm me.

I can fight back for as long as I can, then finally allowing them to overwhelm me.

I can look into Luke's eyes as he strips me of the Achilles Curse, and I can remember that I only needed that for the battle of Manhattan, that I don't need it anymore.

I can mindlessly tug against the ropes as I'm forced away from my home.

The one thing I can't do is listen to her tears as I'm forced away.

Annabeth's POV

I don't have to like it. Everyone agreed, yes he should go, yes, he can handle it, yes, he'll be fine.

But I won't be.

I don't have to let him go willingly. Believe me, I tried everything, begged, cried, kissed him, everything I could think of. And I knew he didn't want to leave, the only thing making sure that he left were the angry shouts of Luke, the calls for his blood.

And the worse thing, I heard Luke calling out that he was going to kill me if Percy didn't come out.

Percy's eyes got wide, and for a second I thought I saw fear in his eyes, but then the sea green turned as cold as ice.

However, when he turned to me, his gaze softened. He kissed me one last time, and then ran through the barrier.

I don't have to let him fight alone. So, I grab my arrows, and shoot anything that gets close to Percy. But all too fast I run out of arrows, and Percy is surrounded.

The only thing I do have to do, is watch them take him.

Percy's POV

Walking, endlessly. The whispered threats all around me have gradually stopped as my spirit deflates. I can't even try to resist. And I don't want to.

Annabeth's coming for me, she'll find me. So when they shove me to the ground I lay there lifelessly as hordes of ugly Greek nasties surround me.

I hear Luke's voice, and the memories almost make me sick. My ADHD notes that it's not the deep tone he has when he's hosting Kronos. Good, Luke hates me enough, I DO NOT need the added hate of the Titan Lord. I'm forced to my knees, and I glare up at my captors. "All hail Percy Jackson." He's mocking me. Normally, a wave would be roaring in my ears, riptide would be coming down on his neck, but it's not me I'm thinking about. Will he hurt Annabeth if I do this? I can't allow him to do that. So I allow him to pull Riptide out of muddy jeans, allow him to tie the blindfold over my eyes, and, I wordlessly stumble to wherever he's taking me, blindly hoping that whatever he's going to do to me, Annabeth won't have to see it.

Annabeth's POV

I'm falling, falling asleep, and I can see Percy. And I'm so scared for him, and _gods _he doesn't deserve this.

Luke mocks him, and everyone laughs. I see Percy's jaw clench, but he doesn't spring up and attack Luke like I can tell by his tensed muscles he wants to. And then Luke's taking Riptide, and Percy doesn't move, and he's doing this all for _me_, and I can tell he's protecting me, and I don't need to be protected! Why did you do this, Percy? I silently ask him.

But I'm not going to get an answer, because Percy's head is smashed into the wall so many times his eyes change color. And I'm scared, so scared, not even for me. But for the boy being chained to the wall.

**THIS IS IN BOLDS AND CAPITOLS SO IT'S IMPORTANT. I BRING YOU A MESSAGE FROM HERMES:**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: Tell the others

**Chapter 3: so I have yet to address some problems. Percy's pen is now in Luke's possession so it will return to Luke's pocket now. I feel really bad that I did this to Percy. Also I will update as often as possible, and make my chapters longer. At the very least I will update 3 times a week. I will always write; I just may not have time to post it. I own nothing of Percy Jackson's world. Because if I did, we wouldn't be in suspense from the MoA. If I am keeping you in suspense I am sorry, try checking out my other stories or ranting your frustration at your pet Unicorn while eating Donuts. Without further ado, chapter 3: could this day get any worse. To which the answer is… yes**

Percy's POV

I hung from the chains thinking of the blue cookies my mom taught Annabeth to make. Yes I was hanging in Kronos's lair thinking of food. It can be exhausting to be terrified out of your mind and strangely exhilarated, like Leo, after a donut marathon. Plus Annabeth made these cookies better than my mom did. I mean seriously I needed food and my girlfriend made the best blue chocolate cookies ever and I was starving. I hadn't eaten since they kidnapped me which was like 3 days ago.

I looked down, my head falling forward, when the door opened. "Luke." I whispered. He grabbed my chin and I felt my head being lifted upward. My eyes locked onto his. They were still blue. No sign of the gold that I had seen in Manhattan. "Where's Kronos?" I managed to choke out, my voice pitifully frail. I hated being weak. "Not here. He's looking for a new host. Apparently, he wants to use… someone closer to the gods to bring their demise, someone no one wants to kill." My eyes widen and my breathing accelerates as I comprehend the meaning of his words. He smirks and unchains me.

I immediately fall to the ground, hitting my head again. "Your father loves you Luke." I say, surprising even myself. "My father left me for dead." He says through clenched teeth, barley holding back his anger. His arms thread under my knees and shoulders and I'm lifted into the air. My arm, my right arm burns like it did in the Styx. I whimper and can see Luke's muscles tighten into a grin. "No. He really loved you." I croak. Luke punches me in the face and I cry out, thrashing. It hurt more than it should have. I groan and Luke laughs. "You win this round." I say and black out.

Annabeth's POV

We're at a council meeting back at CHB. Apparently not all of the campers knew about Percy's plan. So I step up in front of all the campers and say "Percy had a plan. That he would let Kronos kidnap him to find out more information. We're keeping in contact through dream messages and Grover's empathy link. So far, he's found us a battle plan, but we think that there's something big Kronos wants to use him for."

All the campers start muttering."And what if they kill him?" a boy from Apollo whimpers "They won't kill Percy. He's the prophecy kid so they need him for that, and they want to torture Percy first because he made them lose the most important battle. And there's that other thing Kronos wants him for." Clarisse says. If anyone would know the reason to keep a hostage it's her. She chained Percy to a table for a week after he got back from that first quest.

The muttering gets louder, some kids concerned, some kids angry, some kids are down on their knees crying. _Percy, they really care about you. You have to come back to them… to me. _I start crying too and look out at the water. It's beautiful. But nothing should be. Not while Percy's gone.

**I'm really sorry if you hate cliffhangers, forth chapter will go up today I promise. Also, forgot to do disclaimer so:**

**Me: I'm really sorry that I don't own you guys. Cuz if I did you would all be eating blue pizza or something on the Argo II. Instead of falling through-**

**Percy:*puts hand over mouth* they may not have read the MoA yet. Anyway. She does not own us and she never will. Byez.**

**Me: eww what was on your hand?**

**REVEIW**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 4: I forgot to dedicate the last chapter so this one goes to Ultra Happy Peep cuz she/he writes really long reviews that cheer me up. ch. 3 was a really suckish chapter that I have no excuse for. I wanted to show CHB's reaction and reveal Kronos's plan for Percy. I also need help. I don't want to torture Percy cuz I hate seeing him in pain but I kinda have to. So if you could give me some things to do to him that won't damage him permanently… please PM or review. Any characters you wanna see? Again, review. They help me write faster so this benefits people all around. Thank you and enjoy the chapter! Also Annie's POV is kinda short but eventful. Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own nothing, same as always.**

**Percy: wow, no additional comments about how we're literally dying right now.**

**Me: sorry, what I was thinking about how you were literally dying right now.**

**Percy:ung!**

Percy's POV

When I woke up I was strapped to a table. I felt like I hadn't moved in days. I tried to stretch, but couldn't for two reasons. One, I was strapped to a table, and the restraints got tighter every time I moved. And two, when I moved I got an electric-ow!-shock. I hear a door creak open and Luke comes in. his eyes are still blue. I check for that every time I see him. I blink rapidly as Luke taps the machines I didn't notice I was hooked into. "Luk-"I start but can't finish, because suddenly I can feel a shock that feels like umm, a lot of electricity, travel up my spine "Ahh!" I say but it's like screaming because it hurts so much. Luke grins and stands over me, as another wave of electricity crawls up my spine. I jerk, crying out, and Luke starts to laugh. By the third shock I'm crying, sobbing, gasping and Luke is laughing manically.

"Please?" I ask him. "please, Luke." He stops laughing enough to listen to my attempts at help. "Alright we're done with this." He says, and taps a few things into the machines. They release their hold on me and I relax onto the bed, muscles untightening until Luke grabs the collar of my shirt. "Hey, I didn't say you were done." He says and I'm forced to my feet. He disappears from view and I look around, seeing no one, then I run out the door.

Something stops me. My hands fly to my neck. An iron collar. I am not Mrs. O'Leary. What the heck? I head back to the bed, sitting down and burying my head in my hands. Luke comes back in, carrying a whip. My eyes widen at the tool. "Stand up, Percy. I have some questions for you. And you're gonna answer em'." I slowly stood up and Luke grabs my shoulders, steering me to an open area. My hands are chained so that they're hanging above my head. "Would you ever be willing to join Kronos?" Luke asks. "Ha. When hell freezes over." There's a searing agony in my back and I would be on the floor if the chains weren't holding me up. I scream, a real scream this time, and this time I hear Kronos laughing in my head. Luke is laughing too. How can they do this and just laugh?

"Next question Percy. You love Annabeth Chase and would do anything for her, correct?" I look at him and roll my eyes. "You think I don't? I love her! I love her the way you never did! I was there for her while you hurt her, over and over!" I yell the words at him. And it feels really good to tell him off. Until the whip slammed into my back. Over and over again. I scream really loudly for a long time as the whip slams into my back. I'm crying, gasping, sobbing. And Luke's not laughing anymore. He's really angry now. He wants to kill me. Because I told him the truth. He hurt her. And there's no changing that.

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe he did that. I had just woken up from a dream-nightmare. I corrected myself. They're always nightmares. He stood up to Luke, told him that Luke had hurt me. He did that for me. And he paid my price. Luke had whipped him. Over and over. And I watched him scream. My eyes started to water. _No. I can't cry._ I told myself._ Percy wouldn't want me to cry._ So I don't.

I go over to the others. "We'll stay by their base, right? In case he needs us?" I ask Chiron. "Of course, child. If Percy needs us, we'll be there." "Can we go now? I-I had a dream." His eyes soften with those words. "Sure, Annabeth. If it would make you feel better." "It would." I assure him and run off to get Piper and Jason. "Guys I need your help." I tell them as soon as I find them at the beach. "Chiron's taking us back to the Titan base and I need your help getting Percy back. I need to get him out of there." They look at each other in surprise. Then Jason's mouth hardens. "What did you dream about?" he asks. "He was chained up, hanging from them. Luke had a whip. And he asked Percy questions. And then…" I stop. Jason's eyes burn with uncontained fury at Luke. Piper opens her mouth but I interrupt her before she starts. "I'll need Nico, and Thalia, and Leo. Can you help me with that?" this question's for Piper. "Yeah." No one hurts Percy and gets away with it._ It's OK Percy. We're coming._


	4. Chapter 4

**So uh… I'm back, I felt guilty about not posting yesterday so there's a bonus chapter from Kronos's POV! Yeah! Kind of, warning, this may be disturbing cuz he's the titan lord and whatnot, so yeah,** I'll **update tomorrow and that will have a Jason Pov bonus chapter. Do you forgive me? Also in this Kronos can take on the form of a teenage boy with brown hair and gold eyes. Dedicated to Nitlia-titan of darkness cuz you thought my story was Amazing: D disclaimer:**

**Me: I own nothing Rick does and I can't do anything about it.**

**Percy: you sound depressed.**

**Me: I am.**

**Annabeth: why?**

**Me: cuz Percy gets hurt in this chapter. **

**Annabeth: WHAT?!**

**Me and Percy: Never mind!**

**Percy: have a great story! **

**Me: umm… byez!**

**Kronos's POV**

As an all powerful Titan lord, I normally don't use words like fun. But… it was fun to torture Percy Jackson. I laughed in his head and listened to him scream. As a result, every time a door opened or someone came near him he flinched, green eyes filling with fear. He was strong, but now he is weak. He hung limply from the chains, head turned to the ground. And I loved it.

"How are you going to… possess him, master? You know he won't do it willingly, like Luke did." Ethan's question knocked me from my thoughts. "Torture him until he can't stand, make him hold the sky, and then when he is at his very weakest, when he is about to die, I'll take him." I said it as though it were obvious.

Percy lifted his head. His voice cracked pitifully from days without water, but ignoring that he said "you can't make me hold the sky. Only titans can have it forced upon them." He said, looking up at me for the first time in days. Ahh, so Annabeth had taught him something. I didn't answer his unspoken question but his eyes locked on mine.

Green met gold and he didn't look away, the way Luke had. "Ethan." I said without looking away. "Tell Luke to come. The information we need is vital." Percy flinched and I grinned triumphantly. I gave Ethan a nod and left the room. Percy didn't have a clue how I was going to get him to hold the sky. But he would in an instant. Because Perseus Jackson had a fatal flaw…

Percy's Pov

I watched Kronos leave, then letting my head fall back to face the ground. It hurt to keep it up. Hurt to speak. To move. I closed my eyes, knowing Luke was coming. I tried to enjoy my moment of peace. It didn't last as long as I'd hoped. He walked over to me, lifting my head. I didn't look at his eyes today. I knew he wasn't Kronos. He stood behind me with a wicked looking dagger. "What are Camp Half-Blood's battle plans?" he asked me. I wouldn't tell them that. They must know that. Ethan grabs both of my arms and my broken one hurts really bad. Then I fell Luke dig into my back with the dagger. He's carving things, words I don't want to hear. "Defend. Listen to our cabin leaders. Use weaknesses and flaws to our advantage. Kill anything that's not human… and…" I gasp. "And…" Luke prompts "and send Kronos back to Tartarous." I add with a sarcastic grin.

The dagger's moving to my stomach, cutting through the white- now red shirt that I'm wearing. I can feel it cutting through things, that I know should hurt, but don't anymore. And that scares me. And I can smell the blood. As Kronos comes back the wave of pain hits me and I go limp. I scream in pure agony and all three of them laugh. But then Luke becomes serious. "It's not working sir. He's either really stubborn-"Yup." I interrupt him Ethan covers my mouth with his hand and I'm too weak to fight him.

"Or" Luke continues "Very clueless, or just unorganized." He finishes, looking at me. I glare at him. If anything, they're unorganized. We beat them when we were outnumbered 20,000,000 to 1. "That's alright. I have other plans for him. I can get him to one of his old friends. She'll be less than pleased to see him." He waves Ethan off and grips my head in his hand. "You're going to see Medusa…"

Annabeth's POV

"No!" I sat bolt upright in bed, heavily panting. Piper and hazel had claimed my hands, while Rachel hugged me from behind. I fell into Rachel, sobbing. She started to stroke my hair and asked "Percy?" I nodded and let Hazel wipe the tears off my cheeks. "Kr-Kronos wants Pe-Percy as as a host" I told them. "Like Luke?" Jason asked, his eyes instantly crystallizing to a steely blue. I nod, unable to speak. Where is he? Jason asks, and I cry harder. "Medusa's lair. Antie Em's garden emporium." Jason looked surprised. "Didn't he kill her when he was, like 12?" "Yeah. He doesn't have his sword and she'll hurt him. She's gonna want revenge." His features hardened, and he gave me a hand. I took it and he helped me get up. "Where are we going?" I asked. "We… are gonna find my cousin."


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! 13 REVEIWS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO HAPPY! OK IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORIES, I PROMISE THAT THEY WILL BOTH BE UPDATED BY FRIDAY. I'M JUST FOCUSING ON THIS STORY CUZ IT GETS MORE ATTENTION. So yeah. Um… Jason's POV is here. I really like Percy a lot better than Jason, cuz he's Percy. Come on people, he killed Medusa at 12. Also I've seen a lot more of Percy and to be honest, well; Percy's just a better guy. I mean he… I can't explain it, but I'm on team Percy. So in MoA WE DIDN'T GET TO SEE THAT MUCH bromance between Perce and Jason. So I thought I'd put in Jason being all protective over Percy, cuz we never saw that. So yeah. Eat donuts and enjoy. Dedicated to Percabeth4eva for eating donuts, and believing that Percy will live. I would never kill Percy cuz that would send me into a minor and/or major depression. I got the idea for the cave from a fanfic called torture by HunterofArtemis32. Read it its really good. Also sorry I didn't update, but I wanted a better chapter and wrote 3 drafts, then it got stolen so… but it's here now! And sorry I didn't update… but I know authors who've left readers hanging for literal years! You're very lucky I'm not like that.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm so happy! Even though I don't own you?**

**Annabeth: does Percy get hurt in this chapter? Cuz if he does, **

**Me: not that much…**

**Jason: its ok Annie, you get to see him in this chapter.**

**Annabeth: don't call me Annie. **

**Percy: Annie! Gods, I haven't seen you in ages *hugs her while pointedly looking at me***

**Me: it's ok. You guys see each other in this chapter. But sadly, I don't own Percybeth or Jasper or Frazel vs. Lazel. **

**Jason: I thought you didn't like me.**

**Me: I never said that! I do! Slightly better than 1D. But Percy's better. **

**Nico: ouch. Sorry Jason. It happens to the best of us.**

**Me: How did you guys get in here? Usually it's just Percy and maybe Annabeth. **

**Nico: there are no rules in the disclaimer. It is written in the ancient laws. Well maybe not. But we can pretty much do what we want.**

**Me: does that mean you guys will sing ONE MORE NIGHT BY MAROON 5 for me?**

**Percy&co: SURE. SO I CROSS MY HEART AND I HOPE TO DIE…**

**Anyway… story.**

Jason's POV

I stormed out of Annabeth's tent, clutching her arm. "Nico!" I yelled into the shadows. A second later he appeared in front of us. "Jason, I mean this in the kindest way possible. YELL QUIETER! So did you find him?" Nico asked, shouting in the middle. Annabeth shakes as she solemnly tells him "Medusa. Same place as I showed you." His eyes widen and his face drains of color. "She'll-""kill him." I interrupt. "So we have to hurry." He holds out his arm and I take it. We disappear into a black tunnel of mist. When I open my eyes we're at an abandoned cave that had a sign out front with letters I can't read. I make out T-O-R then the word Cave. Nico yanks us behind a stone pillar right before we're caught in the headlight of a large black truck. Luke comes out on the side facing us and anger boils in my stomach. He retrieves a brown bag from the backseat and dumps its contents-Percy on to the ground. Percy winces when his head hits the ground, but his eyes stay shut. The driver, a pale, dark haired boy that I've never seen before wakes Percy up with a well-aimed kick to the chest. Percy's eyes open and they skip around before holding the boy's hard stare. "Kronos" Percy says in voice barley more than a whisper. I whip around and hold Annabeth's gaze. I look at her questioningly and she nods. I look at th- Kronos in a new way. Luke starts to tie Percy up, holding his right arm with hard force and Percy whimpers. That's his broken arm… I realize. Oh gods, Percy. Annabeth's reaction actually hurts me. I mean she's staring at the cuts, scars and bruises like they're… I don't even know the word to compare to how she's looking at them. She looks like she wants to murder Kronos and Luke slowly. But she doesn't get the chance, because after gripping Percy so tightly it makes Nico wince, and reminding him that they'll come back and not to get to comfortable, they leave, and Percy starts to sob. He's shaking and gasping and crying, and before I can warn her, Annabeth runs out in to the open.

Percy's POV

Pathetic. That's what I told myself as I sat there, crying. So you break an arm and you're crying. I think angrily at myself. Annabeth took a poison dagger and she never cried once. If Annabeth were here… she'd say- I'm knocked out of my thoughts with a voice. Her voice. I look up and see her, blond hair flying, sprinting toward me. I don't have time to react before she crushes me in a hug. "I-I-I Beth…" I stutter as she tucks her head into my chest. "I thought you were dead! I thought he was gonna kill you! I had dreams, nightmares… they hurt you Percy. You were dying." She says, pulling away and holding me at arms length. "I'm fine Annie." She looks at my chest, and for the first time I see the bruises and scars that crisscross my chest. "OK so not fine…but I'm OK now." I say, getting up and turning around so that she can untie me. She gasps, and I remember what they did to my back. She unties my hands, barley touching my right arm and then when she's done she loops her arm around my waist so that I can walk. "Jason came to save you. And Nico." She says as we reach them. Jason hugs me and I do my best to fold my right arm around him as my left has been claimed by Annabeth. Nico lightly pats my shoulder and as soon as I tense he pulls away. But that's not the only thing that does. Annabeth's hand is ripped from mine and I'm slightly off balance as I turn around. Medusa's holding Annabeth in a vice grip, and there's a dagger against Annabeth's throat. A voice like a thousand snakes says "Come with me Perseus Jackson or she dies."

Annie's POV

One minute I was holding hands with Percy. I was still in shock from seeing his back and I wanted to murder Luke. (Who Doesn't?) But we were together. Until I was ripped away. "Don't move daughter of Athena." She hisses in my ear. She puts a knife to my throat. The blade scrapes against my throat as she tells Percy "Come with me Perseus Jackson, or she dies." "Let her go. Then I'll swear on the river Styx I won't try to escape." Medusa pushes me towards Percy, and he catches me, despite his broken arm. He locks eyes with me, then looking at Jason and Nico as he steadies me. "Thank you" he whispers it, but we all hear it. "I swear on the river Styx that I will not try to escape Medusa." He says loudly. Thunder rumbles across the sky, and Medusa grabs his broken arm. He clenches his mouth shut, holding back a scream. He locks eyes with me and mouths _I love you I'm sorry._ Then his eyes are cut off from me. I go numb. Jason pulls me back. There are tears in his eyes. Nico's crying as he runs into the shadows with us. I can't talk anymore. It hurts to breathe. People hug me. Thalia tries to get me to think again. It doesn't work. I eventually fall asleep. He's chained to a wall, hair hanging in his eyes. He's moaning, blood covers the left side of his face. I scream his name but he doesn't hear. I've only seen his eyes once, when Medusa came in. it wasn't worth it. He never screams, but seeing him hold them back is just as painful. I wake up gasping and sobbing with Thalia's arms around me. "Percy." I manage to cry. "I know, kid." She tells me, voice thick with tears. "I know" a day after, I stop crying. I gather Nico, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Piper. We need to get to Atlas. _ Just a little longer, Percy. Hang on._

**So umm… do you wanna kill me for not posting? Next chapter goes up tonight, promise. Also NICO'S DATE WITH A UNICORN will be updated today too. So yeah… Don't worry I would never kill Percy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I didn't update. I forgot I had soccer practice, but I promise 3 chapters this week at the very least. K? So yeah… and Percy will be holding the sky by the end of the 2****nd**** chapter. My cliffhangers will be small (maybe it depends on the amount of reviews. 5+ gets you no cliffhangers so review.) If you're looking for something to read… I recommend the hostage by MummyRules. But only if you've read the Kane chronicles. If you haven't then try Not a Fairy tale by loganlover19. Does any1 else watch Once Upon a Time? If so… Omg! Last night Emma/ Snow got back! YEAH! But Cora and Hook are coming too! And now we have to wait till' January 4 the next episode. LLLLLLLL Onto the story! BTW last chapter was dedicated to PercyandAnnabeth4eva. I accidentally got it wrong. This chapter is dedicated to the author of my new favorite story…itsallaboutPJ cuz the chamber is an awesome story also… to Uber Happy Peep, haven't heard from you. Sorry I didn't update. Hope I didn't make you unhappy! I listened to Sparks Fly and it reminded me so much of HoO. Green eyes=Percy. Great smile=Percy. Hair you can run your fingers through=Percy! Best Swift song! In fact they all kind of relate to Percy Jackson in some way…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own nothing. **

**Percy: We know**

**Me: OK**

**Jason: do you still like Percy better than me?**

**Me: don't think of it like that! Think of it as like, I've known him longer, and he killed Medusa when he was 12 and I like Percybeth better than Jasper and…**

**Jason: this is a really long list.**

**Percy&Annabeth: PERCYBETH OWNS YOUR FACES!**

**Me: How much coffee did you drink?**

**Percy: One cup. Or two. Or three. Or…**

**Annabeth: ok seaweed brain, we get it!**

Percy's POV

Pain. Agony. More pain. Endlessly. Every time I moved, spoke or even breathed, my wholes body felt as though it was in the river Styx. And that was when she wasn't here. When she came in, my whole world exploded into pain so intense, I couldn't remember my own name. I felt words, curses carved onto me with a white-hot blade. I didn't have the energy to scream, but I did anyway. Once there was a tank of water and I was all 'pft…Have fun with that. I can't drown you idiots' yeah…that didn't work out so well for me. I couldn't breathe and the salt was infecting my cuts. I crashed to the ground, gasping and hacking water out of my lungs. A giant hand lifted me into the air. _Gods, Zeus is gonna kill me._ I thought numbly. "Hello little hero! My half-brother has sent me to help Medusa. My name is Polybotes. I am the giant born to oppose Poseidon." I forced my eyes open to stare at the giant. "Dad…" I murmured, trailing off. "Yes little hero. I can defeat your father. Are you really Percy Jackson?" "You can't defeat Dad." I said, meeting his eyes. He stared back in anger, squeezing me until I looked away, going limp. _At least two broken ribs and my other arm._ I thought, agony clear in my brain. The hand lifted me higher. I realized what he was going to do right before he dropped me. "No…" I started, before my head hit the ground._ I'm sorry Wise Girl…_ I thought before blacking out.

Poseidon's POV

"We have to help him, he's my son!" I shouted at the council. The daughter of Athena-Annabeth looked up and nodded before Thalia claimed her in a hug. Thalia murmured words of comfort before glaring at her father who was shaking his head.

"We have to let demigods fight their own battles" Zeus argued.

The satyr-Grover gave a small yelp, eyes closing in obvious pain. He and Nico exchanged glances, and then ambled over to Annabeth and Thaila, where they started to exchange whispers

"Grover? Do you have something to say?" asked Dionysus. Grover turned pale, trembling. "Grover? Is it about Percy?" I asked in a much kinder voice while glaring at the god of wine.

"Y-yes my lords." He stuttered. "You see, Percy and I have an empathy link. His voice got quieter, as if he was afraid of what he was saying "I can hear him screaming." All of the demigod's eyes turned to Annabeth, waiting for her reaction. She trembled in the safe cocoon of Thalia's arms.

She really did care about my son. Even though her mother was Athena. Me and Athena locked eyes. We had come to a silent agreement. We were going to save my son.

"Does anyone know what's really happening to him?" Athena asked. No one nodded or answered her. In response she focused on the TV screen. Suddenly, there was an image of Percy. _No. It can't be this bad!_ I thought as the whole room became silent.

Annabeth's POV

I watched Percy's body hit the ground. He struggled to stay conscious before realizing it was a losing battle. His green eyes closed and he went still. Medusa and another huge figure loomed over him. "He's almost dead" the newcomer said. "We better take him to Atlas." "NO! I want him to suffer the way I did in Tartarus!" Medusa argued. "True. He's my best chance of taking down my old enemy…" The new figure trailed off. "No!" Poseidon gasped. I looked closer at the figure's hair and realize that it's moving. "Polybotes!" I breathe out. "Giant born to oppose Poseidon." Thalia finishes. Three demons took Percy by his broken arms and dragged him to a corner of the room where chains hung from the ceiling. Percy's face twisted into a grimace as he was hung high enough that his feet didn't touch the ground. Zeus and Poseidon grimaced, as Percy was technically in Zeus's territory but my eyes flickered back to Percy. He was incredibly pale. There was no color in his body and some of his wounds were still leaking blood. Because of multiple bruises, his skin was more purple than white. "Kelp Head…" Thalia started, but choked on her words. "Percy…" that was me. Great I can speak again. "Brother…" Tyson trailed off. "Perseus…" that was the majority of the gods. "Punk…" Ares said, but for the first time in four years, it wasn't loaded with hate. "Seaweed Brain." We all managed simultaneously. With those words, Percy's head lifted. His eyes were open, and staring directly at me. "Wise girl…" he whispered, even though it obviously put him in a lot of pain to talk. "I-I love you Wise girl. M' sorry." He manages to choke out before his head falls back to face the ground. Then the screen goes black. For the first time in days, my eyes are dry. My sadness has been replaced with a goal. I will save Perseus Jackson.

**Hope you guys liked that! The first person to review gets cookies. (Virtual cookies.) so if you want a cookie to eat during the next chapter, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back! Thank you to everyone who reviewed it makes my day and helps me update. Percy is amazing and I swear he won't die, but he might suffer unimaginable pain so… I got 7 reviews so no cliffhangers… sorry for the wait but it took me a while to think of a way not to end it on a cliffhanger. So this is gonna be like, 2000 words so… yay! To uber happy peep… yes, Percy should be in Once upon a time! Check out my story, different people different lives, for a biography of Snow/Emma. Dedicated to ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed your review made my day, I got the idea for Clarisse chaining Percy to a table from Spread Your Wings, which is a Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride crossover. So… yeah, this chapter is dedicated to you! Also, in this chapter, Percy has multiple flashbacks of Clarisse chaining him to a table, Grover and Tyson and Mrs. O' Leary playing fetch and (my personal favorite) ANNABETH! Yay! So if you wanna read something while we wait in agony for the House of Hades, try Masking the Pain. It's about Percy getting abused by Gabe and Annabeth finds out and helps him. Before I 4get, virtual cookies 4 all! (::) (::) (::) also, virtual donuts! OOOOOO! So disclaimer!**

**Me: Nothing is owned. I love Percybeth so much. Jasper is second place. If Jason + Reyna got together I would totally barf. Like seriously, no. Jason belongs with Piper. Maybe, I would let Leo be with Reyna, cuz Leo shouldn't be lonely. Leo is amazing. And Leo needs someone. LEO! But Percy beats all! Except he ties with Annabeth. They beat all! You all fail! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**Percy: She's finally lost it. **

**Annabeth: She's complementing us. Don't judge.**

**Me: DONUTS AND UNICORNS AND RAINBOWS! AND PIE! PERCYBETH 4EVA!**

**Annabeth: Now she's lost it.**

Percy's POV

I woke up in a brown bag with my hands chained behind me and a gag in my mouth. I didn't have any energy, so I concentrated on staying awake. I succeeded in my goal. You know what sucks most about this? I'm still bleeding. It trickles down my bare chest and dries in my hair, settling under my nose. I don't know how much time passed, but I spent every moment, remembering the past.

_-Flashback-_

_I am 12. I just got back from my quest and I'm asleep. In my dreams, I can see the figure from the pit, teamed up with Luke, laughing as they plunged knifes into Annabeth. Even then she was my best friend, my fatal flaw. I moan in my sleep and Clarisse is standing above me when I wake up, panting heavily. "Wha- you doin imma Cabin?" I ask groggily, pushing her away. "I'm not in your Cabin, Prissy." She says, grinning evily. I sit straight up and look around. I'm at the dining table, my table, and I can't get up. Now you guys probably think I'm lazy, but I'm serious, I could not get up. "Lemme up." I told her, reaching for my pocket only to find that I was wearing PJs. "I can't Prissy. The keys in the ocean." Then I realized what had happened. "You chained me to a table?" I asked incredulously (big word, Annabeth taught it to me!) "Yep." She said, obviously pleased. "I swear to god, Clarisse I will get you for this… After I get out." I said, scowling. She smiled; she had anticipated this reaction. "Yeah, about that, Prissy, that's not gonna happen unless someone goes to the bottom of the ocean and gets the key. And, ahem, we can't breathe underwater." I closed my, eyes and groaned. I couldn't think of how I was gonna get out of this one. It came the next morning, after Clarisse had left, I had fallen back asleep and the Athena cabin was as always, the first to arrive. "What happened, Seaweed Brain?" I woke up to the Athena cabin gathered around me, Annabeth asking me what happened. "Clarisse chained me to a table." I told her as I struggled to hide my blue unicorn pajamas. "I can see that, Seaweed brain. Where's the key, because as much as I love the Unicorn Pjs, I cannot be seen with a guy who wears Unicorn PJs. And you are my best friend." She said. I was surprised at how she called me her best friend. So, naturally, I made fun of her. "I'm your best friend? Wow, you must have really low standards." Wait, did I just insult myself? Yeah, I kinda did. She laughs, throwing her head back, while I glare. "Under the ocean. First, go beat Clarisse up for me. Then could you ask my dad to get the key?" I managed to mumble."Sure, Seaweed brain" She walked towards the Ares cabin, still laughing. That was the day I started falling for her._

I sighed, then wincing at the movement. This hurt more than the time I played fetch with Mrs. O' Leary

-_Flashback No.2-_

_I was supposed to be sleeping. Before I woke up to the loud barks of Mrs. O' Leary. Ung! I inwardly groaned. She had been inconsolable since Beckendorf had died. We all felt the same way, especially me. I felt that it was my fault that our anchor was dead, even though Beckendorf had visited my dreams, assuring me that it wasn't my fault. (So many big words!) I rolled off my bed, got dressed quickly and ran out to the training center._

_She was waiting for me. She always waited. I grabbed the heavy, celestial bronze shield Beckendorf had made her, throwing it as hard as I could into the water. She looked at me, obviously impressed with the muscles that I had. No, I was imagining, she just stared at me, then barking sadly, shadow traveled away. _

_While she was gone, Grover and Nico came up. "Hey guys. Wanna help me play fetch with Mrs. O' Leary?" They looked at each other, knowing neither of them had an excuse and sighing, came to sit next to me. Mrs. O' Leary popped back into existence, and Nico took the wet, slobbery shield from her. I backed up to Thalia's pine tree, cuz Nico's got terrible aim. He threw it as hard as he could toward the lava wall. I laughed; his aim had actually gotten worse. That's what I thought right before the shield slammed into my head._

I could remember those times, just not as clearly as I remembered Annabeth.

-_Flashback No.3-_

_The golden haired angel stood over me, feeding me liquid cookies. I could hear her voice, but I couldn't understand the words. She never left. I felt her breath on my face. I liked it when my guardian was close. I was in a bed, never moving, never getting up. My golden haired angel was worried. She had thought I was dead. I felt her tears, her sadness, as I got weaker, and weaker. She got happy when I opened my eyes. She was pretty. I wanted to make her happy again._

_One day, when she spooned pudding into my mouth, I chewed before I swallowed. I couldn't see her, but I imagined how her face would light up, when she had realized that I was alive, that I was trying to get back to her. _

_I slowly remembered things. Percy. My name was Percy. Annabeth. She was mine. I had to keep her safe._ _To do that I had to wake up. I listened to her voice. I heard her talking about a shield. It had hit me, and now I was hurt. Now I was dying, and she wanted me to live. Every day I got stronger. Every day I started to feed myself more, remember more. Names. They floated to me, taunting me. I wanted more than that. I wanted faces. Then personalities. Then memories. _

_Eventually I got them back. I woke up for real. Annabeth. I remembered. I love her. I'll stay with her. _

Now my golden haired angel was safe. But she was gone, not with me. And that was the worst torture of all. Those were the thoughts swirling around my head as I lost the battle with consciousness.

When I woke up, I was still in the bag. I still hurt. But something had changed. I felt it.

Light flooded my surroundings as the bag opened and a hand grabbed my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut in case it was Medusa. I was hauled onto the sidewalk or wherever the Hades I was. I leaned heavily on my captor as I was forced to my feet. Gods, now I can't even stand. This is just sad. I slowly, cautiously opened my eyes and saw that I was on Mt. Tam. I looked around, searching for Atlas. I whipped around at the sound of a horribly familiar scream. I whipped around to find, Annabeth holding the sky. "No!" I screamed, sprinting over to her. All of my pain disappeared. I would take the sky from her. Kronos was right. I didn't stop to think about how stupid, reckless, dumb and a whole lot of other things this was. I just took the sky from Annabeth. The instant the sky left her hands, she let out a laugh. I was in too much pain to be confused. Why would she be laughing? She kept laughing, somewhere in the middle, it turned into a man's rough chuckles, then dissolving into coughs. "Atlas" I whispered the word. I knew what had happened. Stupid fatal flaw. I looked around me to find Kronos on a golden throne, Luke at his side. "I told you so, Perseus." They both said at the same time, grinning. They made their way over to me, and Luke chained me to the wall while Kronos said some stuff I couldn't care less about. I was talking to Grover.

_It's Percy. Hurry Grover. He made me hold it and it hurts! Oh my gods it hurts! Help me, please!_

_Don't waste your energy, Perce. We're on our way. Annabeth's coming. So's your dad, and your soon-to-be mother-in-law._ (For those of you who don't like Percybeth… well firs reading this story? Second that means Athena)

I didn't have enough energy to tell him to shut up about my relationships. Just as my friends made it to the top of the mountain, I fell to my knees. I locked eyes with Annabeth right before I blacked out.

Annabeth's POV

I locked eyes with him and his green eyes stared desperately at me for one second before his closed and I was afraid I'd lost him. I ran over to him starting to take the sky when I heard him mumble something. "Beth' Beth' don't. Otherwise *cough* I'll have done it for nothing. *cough*" he says. I don't get what he's saying, but I don't take it from him. Instead, my eyes turn on Luke. He's not looking at me, chaining Percy to the wall. He thinks that we're just a minor threat! I'll show him. His hand was his Achilles spot. I grabbed my knife and threw it directly at Luke's hand. I did not miss. But I got the wrong hand. He slowly turned around. His eyes blazed with fury. "You. Should. Not. Have. Done. That." He said, putting dangerous emphasis on every word. I glanced over at Percy. Now it was my turn to avenge him. My boyfriend. My reckless, stupid, brave Seaweed Brain, who had been through so much. "FOR PERCY!" I yelled, as I charged into battle with my spare dagger, called Euros (Greek god of love) Percy had given it to me. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Percy smile. I charged Luke, mostly on defense. I knew where to strike. He knew he was supposed to kill me, yet he didn't want to. I was his little sister, the girl who stayed up with him late enough that she used stupid words like 'sleepy'. I didn't want to kill him, but he did this to Percy. I remind myself of this as he slashes, I dodge, he lunges and I sidestep. We're playing a dangerous game, one neither of us wants to play, but both of us are determined to win. We spin in a circle as we duel. After about five minutes, I'm able to use Atlas against him. I fake around him and Luke sidesteps, walking into Atlas who's battling Athena and Thalia. Atlas is shoved under the sky as Percy collapses, finally free of the burden of the sky. The Titan base is silent as I kneel down next to my unconscious-but breathing- boyfriend.

**WAS THAT A CLIFFY? HE'S ALIVE... AND NOT HOLDING UP THE SKY... BUT THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER. THERES A MUCH LONGER JOURNEY TO GETTING HIM BACK. AND THERE WILL BE A TWIST NEXT CHAPTER. REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm in the land of the living. It's been a crazy week. You're lucky I got this chapter up. I had an award ceremony on Wednesday, and Thursday was my choir concert (I was a nervous wreck I had a solo!) and on Friday, my mom took my computer. But anyway… I have an idea for a Harry Potter story, but I'm not gonna publish it until this is over (which is gonna take a loooooooooooooooooooooooong time.) I hope you all liked the flashbacks! Ok this chapter has a twist that you will not see coming (it's like a ninja!) I cant tell u what it is cuz that would spoil it. Dedicated again to UBER HAPPY PEEP cuz she/he's amazing and their reviews always cheer me up. Like when I'm upset I look at their reviews and I feel happy! So thank you for that. I have a couple polls on my profile its Liper Vs. Jasper and Jasper Vs. Jeyna. I personally like Jasper. So check that out. Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAYLOR SWIFT! Now eat cookies (::) (::) (::) And enjoy! I swear you will not see this coming! Ok, so in this Percy is remembering a crucial moment in time. The real Percy has no control over the dream… the Past Percy controls all of Percy's actions. If you have any questions, PM or review and I'll answer them. ENJOY! ****_The dreams are in slanted letters like this._**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Percy's POV

I had confusing dreams. I always had confusing dreams. But this time it had a feel to it like… I don't know like a lost memory. It felt… forgotten and lost. But now I was… reliving the memory? I don't really know what it felt like, but I got the feeling that this wasn't a pleasant memory. Anyway, So it was like through my eyes, except I had no control over what was happening. This must have already happened. But I had no memory of this. I mean, it felt familiar, but I couldn't remember the details. Anyway so this is what I saw:

_Luke was dragging me through mount Tam. I was struggling, but his iron grip only got tighter. Soon, all of the circulation to my arm was cut off. "Let me go! It's not fair to have an army attack me while you just stand and watch! Fight me yourself, coward!" I (the version of me from the dream. The real me was completely clueless.) Exclaimed, angrily. Luke didn't pay a bit of attention to the dream me. I struggled futilely a bit more, before dream me gave up, and let Luke drag me down a long, winding hallway. Dream me was wondering about Annabeth, and I was wondering when this had happened. It was fairly recently, I looked exactly the same as I do now, just not bloody and broken. Luke finally threw me into a cell, banging my head on the bars then locking the door as I passed out. My eyes closed and my last sight was Luke grinning down at me. The world was dark, a dreamless slumber that I hadn't experienced since before the war._

Eyes, my eyes opened briefly and I saw Annabeth's face. She was looking down worriedly at me and… was she crying? "Don't…cry…"Beth'" I managed to mumble. Her eyes immediately locked on mine, and she wiped her tears away, face stretching into a grin. "M' fine, Percy. Go back to sleep. You definitely need it." She tells me. I don't want to go back to sleep. "I… don't… wanna." I told her, pouting. She laughs, and hugs me. I don't tense, but she stiffens and pulls away. She's starting to cry again when I see her face again. I try to look at something else, but when I look down, there's 24,000 meters of air directly below me. I scream and almost fall off, but Annabeth grabs me before I fall. I bury my face in her shoulder "Zeus… gonna…" I start but she interrupts me. "Percy, Percy you're Ok. We're on Blackjack, Percy you're fine." She soothes me while rubbing my back. "O…Kay... gonna… go… to… sleep… now…" I slur, relaxing into her grip. "Okay Percy. Go to sleep." She replies, wrapping her arms around me. "Don't… let… me… fall…" I tell her and I hear a gentle laugh before unconsciousness claims me.

_ I was again in the cell Luke had thrown me into. Again I could not control anything. This time, my eyes were half-shut and my head hurt. All I could hear was Luke and Atlas arguing over something. Not a_

_"We should make them believe it's a good idea. It'll make him weaker, easier to take. They won't even come after him until the damage has been done. And by then, we'll have a new surprise. It's perfect. They'll either think he's dead, or that he's being a hero. And it'll cause them pain. Unbearable pain, to be separated, to know that someone you love is hurting because of your choice." Luke said. I got the feeling they were talking about me. After that, they got quieter. I only heard mumbles._

_"Collar of obedience."_

_"Make him forget everything. Say he was attacked by a-"_

_The Luke had turned to me. All had become black._

I woke up panting in Annabeth's arms.

"Percy? You alright?" she asks.

I want to tell her about my dream. But then the full meaning hits me. They forced me to present the idea of allowing them to kidnap me. It wasn't my idea. It was theirs. I want to tell Annabeth even more now. But I don't. Because if she knew that she had played along with the Titan's plan, she would blame herself, and I did not want to see Annabeth cry. "Yeah. M' fine. Just… a nightmare." Her face changed and she clutched me tighter. "I'll never let them take you again, Percy. You're safe. I promise." She says, and there are tears in her eyes. I relax into her grip. "It… wasn't your fault Beth'. It wasn't…" I say, and fall to sleep in her arms.

I have another dream. But this time it's not a memory.

_I'm at another fortress, a titan base, not Mount Tam. Kronos is there. "You lost. Annabeth saved me. I don't know why you believed she wouldn't."I tell him, smirking. "Oh really? I have a feeling that you are going to follow whatever my plan is." He says, sneering. "Yeah. That's gonna happen. Definitely." I say sarcastically. "Actually it is, Jackson. Because if you don't, I'll kill her." He says, and steps aside so that I can clearly see… Bianca Di Angelo_

_"Bianca…" I breathe. She's pale, clearly terrified and she looks injured. "What do you want me to do?" I ask Kronos. I need to help her, Gods if Nico knew she was alive… Kronos's voice knocks me out of my thoughts. "Pretend that you are dead. There's a fake of you waiting in your cabin. Then, go to Auntie Em's garden gnome Emporium. I have Polybotes waiting for you. Allow yourself to be captured. Then and only then, will I release her." He tells me. "Ok. But, you have to make sure she gets to Camp-Half-Blood alive. And she has to be able to tell them what really happened. That I'm not dead. You'll tell them the truth, right Bianca?" I'm asking both Kronos and Bianca. "I swear on the river Styx." Kronos mutters and I sigh in relief. "Percy, I'll tell them. Thank you. Thank you." Bianca tells me. Then I wake up._

Annabeth's right beside me. But I've never felt more alone.

Annabeth's POV

Percy drifted in and out of consciousness during the ride. He really freaked out when he saw we were flying. I missed that. I missed him. Now I have him back. And I'll never let him go again. I was so afraid that I had lost him. He was so pale, some of his injuries were still bleeding, he had broken bones, and bruises all over his body._ What if he doesn't make it?_ Some part of me that has lost hope asks. _No. He's going to live. He's Percy Jackson_. I tell it. But the words have unhinged me. I'm scared now. Percy stirs, and I think he's about to wake up, when he mumbles my name. That's when I start to cry. My poor, stupid, reckless seaweed brain, who went through all that, because he thought it, would help. We land. I drag Percy's limp body to the Apollo Cabin. They all gasp at his condition, but start right away.

About 5 minutes later, they ask everyone to leave, saying he needs to be alone. We all comply immediately. If he needs to be alone to heal then he needs to be alone. Then the screams start. I want to go in. Now. My Percy shouldn't sound like that. Something's not right. "Wait. It's just the nectar and ambrosia. The healing can be painful if there are too many injuries." Will Solace stops me.

"Oh. Can I go in?"

"No. He needs to be alone for this."

I sink to the ground in defeat, covering my ears. But suddenly they stop. They've just been cut off. "Is he alright?" I ask. "Yeah. Probably unconscious. But he's fine." Will answers me. After about 10 minutes (They're the longest minutes ever) the screaming starts again. Will can't stop me, no one can. I burst through the door right as it stops. I run to him, and my head goes at his chest.

I can't hear a heartbeat.

**HE'S NOT DEAD! I WOULD NEVER KILL HIM! TOLD YOU THERE WAS GONNA BE A TWIST! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review! Thank you so much for reading! **

_. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back, with an early Christmas present! Did you guys like the twist? Told you that you wouldn't see it coming! Anyway, Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays. So this chapter is gonna be both sad and torturous. Percy, well he's going back to Kronos. Annabeth, well, her Seaweed Brain is dead. So basically, they're gonna have a lot of fun! (If you didn't catch that sarcasm, then Percy would be ashamed.) Dedicated again to Ultra Happy Peep, whose review guilted me into staying up till midnight and writing this. (I don't blame you for it; I just didn't want you to be hairless) Also, they made a back-up plan to get him right after the war. I got the color idea from the hostage and I think you should read Masking the Pain. Anyway, Does anyone else have homework they're not gonna touch until January? Is it just me? Anyway, disclaimer:**

**Annabeth: No! Seaweed Brain! Come Back!**

**Percy: *behind corner* so so so sorry wise girl. Just thank the gods this isn't real. She doesn't own us. **

**Abby: Not yet! *grins evilly.* **

Percy POV

Ten minutes. That's how long it took Percy Jackson to sneak out the window, grab a two-pound dummy and get back. That was extremely sad. Sorry. I have an ADHD brain and I'll randomly note stuff like that.

Annabeth. She was going to be heartbroken. I couldn't believe I was going to do this to my wise girl. Make her think I was dead. But Bianca would explain. Bianca would tell her that I was alive.

And she would see Nico again. It felt like I had done one thing right. The kid loved me now. But I'd never be able to dream of replacing Bianca. That's why it was okay for me to do this. To sacrifice myself for her. Because Nico had gone for a year, believing that it was my fault. I believed it too. Still do. And this made it right.

As I tossed the dummy onto the bed, my broken arms turned to lead. I fell under the bed, screaming bloody murder. I heard footsteps. I shut up just as the door burst open. "Percy?!" Annabeth shouted, racing to 'my' side. She put her head on the fake me's chest.

After waiting for two seconds, she screamed. "PERCY! Wake up! Please!" she was crying now, pumping 'my' chest, and trying to get me to breath. It didn't work. She cried harder.

"No. no. no. no. no. He promised he wouldn't leave! Percy! Please, please come back to me." She said into 'my' hair. The last part was a whisper.

I was crying, too. They slid down my cheeks without a sound. That was the way I left her. Left my wise girl. I left her alone.

I got on Blackjack without anyone noticing. They were too busy trying to comfort Annabeth. I doubted that they would succeed.

_Where to, Boss?_

_Medusa. _

He acted without question. In moments we were at the place I had been years ago with-No. Don't think about her. I jumped off, wincing when I hit the ground.

_Thanks, dude. _

_Welcome, Boss. _With that, he flew away.

I walk in, pretending not to notice the rusty sent of blood, my blood. I've gotten used to it. I'm looking around when a hand grabs my arm. I wince as they are both pulled behind my back with more force than necessary. Even then I don't try to resist. Bianca, she has to get out of this.

Two minutes later, Luke is pacing in front of me, and I'm gagged and bound on the floor. My eyes are trained on the ground.

"We got you again, Jackson." He says, pulling my face upwards, so I'm forced to look at him. "It was just as easy as last time." I eye Bianca, who is in a similar situation next to me, except she's not gagged. He notices my look.

"Don't worry, Perseus. We'll let her go home." Luke says, and I meet Bianca's eyes. It's almost like a conversation.

_I'm so sorry Percy. I was stupid. I let them get me. _She conveys, eyes guilty.

_It wasn't your fault. And you're gonna be alright. You're gonna see Nico again. Just go to camp. And… could you tell them exactly what happened. For real? I want Annabeth to know._ I try to soothe her, and then make a last request. She nods, and I sigh in relief. Annabeth will be fine. With that, I pass out, my last thought of Annabeth. My love. My Wise Girl. My job to protect.

Annabeth's POV

He was gone. Gone. I sobbed into his chest. He didn't move. Didn't attempt to comfort me like I knew he would if he were alive. "Percy. Come back to me." I whisper into his hair, kissing his forehead. He doesn't even stir. No one tries to take away his body. They just circle around me, saying words I can't hear. Don't wanna hear. They'd be about how he died a hero. I'd rather he be a coward then dead. But he's not. And that's why I love him. He's my Percy. My stubborn, reckless, idiotic, endearing, brave, Seaweed-headed Percy who I can't live without. Slowly the day goes on. No one moves. I keep crying into his chest. The one place I thought I'd always feel safe in is the very reason that I'm broken.

_2 weeks later. The burning of the shroud._

It refuses to burn. It's like Percy that way. Stubborn, refusing to be defeated by the opposing force. I remember the day we made these. He sewed words onto mine, a letter he didn't want me to read. But when he was gone, I read them. And remembered them. Now they're all that's left of him.

_Love of my life,_

_I can only hope to never see this burn._

_But if it ever has to, I want you to know, I would have died a long time ago. _

_You gave me a nickname and a reason to want to fight the war. You're the reason we won. _

_You're the reason I fought. And I never want to let you go._

_-Seaweed Brain_

It had made her cry then and it made her cry now. The shroud still refused to burn.

Bianca Di Angelo came running in, looking nearly as bad as Percy.

"Bianca!" Nico exclaimed through his tears. He squashed her  
with a hug and she put her arms around him, but didn't take her eyes off me.

"Annabeth. He's alive."

**What did you guys think? Kinds a filler chapter, I know, but its midnight, gimme a break. Anyway, review and Eat Pie. Think we can make it to 50? PLEASE?!** THANK YOU!-Abby


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok. I'm updating again, because Ultra Happy Peep promised me virtual cookies. Thank her/him. I also wanted 50 reviews by the end of Winter Break. Bribery! (I used to think that that was only done in a classroom!)**

** To Ultra HAPPY Peep: I think you should get an account, you write loooooooonng reviews that give good advice so you obviously know what they're talking about. And I really love your ideas. But I think the girls should all be spies, and the guys are like, victims. Of something. And while protecting them, the girls develop crushes! If you've ever read the Gallagher Girl series than this will be something similar to that, but with no guy spies. The author of Masking the Pain is one of my favorites. You should try some of her other stories. This chapter is again dedicated to you.**

** Also, to Guest: Aww, you think they're gonna have a happy ending? Well this is my reply. Pft. The fates hate Percy. But, after like, 100 chapters, I might allow them to have a happy ending.**

** To fantasy girl loves fantasy: HE IS NOT DEAD! I would never kill Percy. There's this kid in my class who I yell at every day because he thinks that Percy and Annabeth will die in the next book. So yeah. Just wanted to let you know. **

**To EVERYONE: If you want to read anything epic… Read A) Not a fairytale (Loganlover19) B) Life on the Line (Dragons8298) (I'm gonna continue that story) **

**Disclaimer:**

**Annabeth: Thank the Gods! He's not dead! Where is he?!**

**Bianca: Um… I… Um… Percy… Saved me… But he… Um…**

**Abby (for those of you who didn't know, that's my real name. I now feel comfortable using it on Fan Fiction): You'll find out in this chapter, K Bethie?**

**Annabeth:*draws dagger* don't call me Bethie.**

**Abby: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THIS PLOT.**

Percy POV

When I wake up, Polybotes is pacing in front of me, looking at me like I'm a specimen in a lab. "Mmm." I try to speak. It doesn't really work out for me.

"Hello, Son of Poseidon. I see you're back." He says, smugly, kneeling down over me. He's gotten bigger, much bigger. The last time I saw him he was roughly the size of a building. Now he's roughly the size of Olympus. His hand is the size of a building. Maybe that will help you understand what he did next.

One hand scoops me up, while the other covers it, so I have no chance of escaping. Slowly, it gets harder to breathe. Harder and harder. The hands slowly press in on me. Until one hand is on top of my chest, and the other is putting an amount of pressure that shouldn't be possible on my back. I try to scream, cry out, do anything to make it stop, but it doesn't work. Eventually, I can't take it anymore and slip into unconsciousness.

When I wake up, I'm tied up in a chair, my arms and legs bound tightly to it. I can talk now. I can't see anyone, but I can hear breathing. "Who's there?" I call into the darkness. "Relax, Perseus." Luke says.  
"Just me."

I inwardly groan. Wait, why am I inwardly groaning? I openly hate this guy. "Ung." I groan.

"Oh, don't be like that Percy! We went through a lot of trouble to get these torture devices!" He says cheerfully.

"Yes, I'm so happy for you, Luke. Let me go home now." I told him. He walked in front of me, glaring so fiercely Annabeth might have looked away. But not me. I just glared back. He grabs the arms of the chair, untying me. He then drags me over to what looks like a dentist's chair. I'm forced into it, and the thing whirs to life, beeping. Shackles suddenly appear to hold my wrists and ankles in place.

"Have you ever been on fire, Perseus?" Luke asks me calmly, like he's not about to painfully extract information from me.

"Yeah. That one time, Clarisse was playing with the campfire matches. Set my cabin on fire. After that I had the Stolls prank her cabin." I mused, lost in the memories.

"Well, Perseus. This is called Greek fire. It literally cannot be extinguished. Just last week, we perfected a tool where a small flame appears, and it can be used to write on a person's skin.

My stomach starts to hurt. "Luke. Luke you're not really going to-"

I was cut off by a scream, my scream. It was loud and long and full of agony. The fire, it was burning holes in my skin, through my arm. I screamed louder, and struggled to get away from the tool of destruction. It didn't work.

_See, Jackson? This, this is real pain. Real pain feels like this. _Kronos said inside my mind.

"I get it." I choked out. "You can let me go now."

_Why would we do that? When we're getting revenge?_

Annabeth's POV

"What do you mean he's alive?" I asked the girl who was supposed to be dead.

Bianca told us how she was captured while she was in Talos, how they only figured out who she was a week ago and how they used her against Percy.

"Gods, Percy! He-he saved me. We have to help him! I saw some of the things they had planned for him. Gods, it was horrible, electricity (Jason and Thalia both cringed) they found a way to make him drown, they have these interrogation thingies, pre-programed with thousands of ways to torture the specific person. If he doesn't answer, or doesn't answer right," she stops there, shuddering. Nico holds her closer and she doesn't let go. We're all silent for a moment, wondering what they're doing to him right now.

I have horrible images of them hurting him, whipping him again, of Percy drowning, calling for help.

I don't cry. I can't cry. Not while Percy needs me.

Finally, Chiron breaks the silence. "Would you like to stay in the Artemis cabin, or the Hades one?" he asks her. I don't think I'm the only one who notices Nico's grip tighten. Bianca eyes Thalia's silver circlet, and Thalia nods.

"I'm staying with my brother." She says. Nico smiles slowly at her.

I'm happy for them, but I want to find Percy. I don't watch them introduce Hazel to Bianca, or really watch anything. I just stay there, until Thalia drags me over to her cabin, the Artemis one.

"We need to talk."

**Sorry about the crappy ending, my sister wants to use my laptop, grrr… but anyway, Review! I want 50 by the end of fall break. I'll try to update daily, K guys? Anyway, the next three chapters will be kinda like this, with Percy getting tortured, and Annabeth trying to find him. I have a really big plot this coming up. I'll give you a hint. It involves the HOO series and Gaea. I'll award you if you get it right. Happy reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm still epic! So far, nobody has guessed the plot twist. Should I tell you? Do you want me to? I'm gonna give you another hint. I said I would not kill Percy physically. He will be mentally torn apart in more ways than one.**

**To (MY FAVORITE REVEIWER EVER) ULTRA HAPPY PEEP!: First off, I love your long reviews. Please don't ever stop writing them. Second, where are my virtual cookies?! Third, I don't care if you use my ideas, go ahead, but if you've got a plot worked out, then that's fine and I'll keep my eye out for it! A tip (for the Gallagher girls books, cuz I got confused and accidentally read the 3****rd**** one first) the order is-I'd tell you I love you but then I'd have to kill you**

**-cross my heart and hope to spy**

** -don't judge a girl by her cover**

** -Only the good spy young  
-Out of Sight out of time**

**So, they're really good. 4****th**** (wow this is a really long list) believe me, if I had the power to write longer chapters, I would, meaning that now they'll all be, like 2000 words. 5****th****, I really wish you good luck with your stories, I encourage you to write. Also, everyone on fan fiction has the potential to beat Suzanne Collins if they wanted to, so being better than me should be easy. So yeah, that's pretty much it and this chapter is dedicated to you. So thank you. Now on with the chapter**

**To Annabeth Chase the Wise Girl: this chapter was in many ways inspired by you. Thanks a lot for your advice!**

**To EVERYONE: I KNOW IT SAYS THALIA HAS THE ARTEMIS CABIN, BUT IN THIS CHAPTER SHE'S SLEEPING WITH HER BROTHER, JASON CUZ I WANT MORE BROTHER/SISTER MOMENTS! Also, Percy doesn't have the mark of Achilles. Cuz if he did, he would have died in chapter two (when a random monster kicked him in the back) also in this story, demigods can talk to people in their dreams.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Luke:*sneaking around in the wood, trying to capture more innocent demigods.* I heard something. I know I did. *Turns corner to find Abby***

**Abby: Don't kill me! I'm just peacefully sitting here, owning nothing.**

**Luke: Okay *Leaves***

**Abby: Pft, idiot.**

Percy POV

I screamed again as the torch moved up and down my arm, writing letters. Painful letters. Painful letters that turned into agonizing words. The words formed sentences. I didn't read them. But I saw my name, written in Greek. I recognized other words. _Poseidon. Fallen. _

I don't know when I started to cry. It felt like time had stopped. It might actually have. Minutes, hours passed, but I couldn't do anything except try to hold back screams and sobs. When Luke finally finished, I was half conscious. I was sweating, even though I was so dehydrated that I couldn't cry anymore. I couldn't feel blood, but I knew that I would probably never be able to use my arms again. Maybe, if I got out of here fast, an Apollo kid could heal it. Probably not. I had a 1/24846791 chance of getting out of her and a 1/12489587485778720 chance of getting out of here alive. I was ripped from my thoughts as Luke dug a fingernail into my burns. I didn't even try to hold back my scream.

"Next time, pay attention." Luke snarled at me, while I attempted to clutch my broken, burned, and injured arm, held back by the shackles.

"Now, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon will answer any question. Now that he knows what we can do. He should have known. That this… is only the beginning." Luke addresses an imaginary crowd. I close my eyes. I don't want to be here. Don't want to have memories of this. (**That's another hint, guys!)**He goes to the side of the machine that I'm on. From what I can tell, he presses something, because the shackles tighten, and soon I can't feel my arms and feet. Luke presses something else, but I can't feel a reaction yet.

I stare at him questioningly until he looks back. "Oh, right. Percy, basically, I'll ask you a question and you give me the right answer or…" Luke trails off, his finger hovering meaningfully over a big red button.

"And what makes you think I'll do anything to cooperate with any of your plans? I ask him. I love being stubborn. He just smirks. "Has Jason or Thalia ever shocked you?" Luke asks, and I involuntarily cringe. Gods that hurts a lot. His voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "Well this can give you a shock that's ten times worse." Gods. I wouldn't actually put that past him. "Ready for question number one?" He asks, still smirking.

I tune out the question, because I know it'll be something I don't want to answer. I'm already bracing myself for the inevitable when Luke pushes the button. Electricity races through my body. My back arches, even though I can't move. My muscles lock together, vibrating so fast and hard, my teeth are chattering, and my whole body feels like it's on fire. This is way worse than anything Thalia ever did in Capture the Flag.

I don't know if I screamed. It felt like it went on forever. I could literally feel the electricity eating away at my system, and it burned hotter than fire, hotter than the sun. When it was over, I was gasping for breath and my clothes were smoking.

"See, Percy? This is nothing, compared to what we can, will do to you. There are more of these machines, more people who want you to suffer. There will always be more. You'll never get out of this one. No one can save you. You're alone."

It's true. I am alone. Alone. No one's coming. No one will. Ever. I don't want them to. Because then they'll die. And it'll be my fault. Again. Like Bianca.

Thalia POV

I drag Annabeth into the Artemis Cabin. "Beth, what are you going to do if he dies?" I ask her. I know she doesn't want to answer, but I need to know. I won't let her slowly waste away because of Percy. Because there's a good chance that he'll die. And if he does, she needs to be prepared.

"He's not gonna die." She snaps at me.

"I know, Annie. But what if he does? What are you going to do?" I ask, trying to be gentle. I don't pretend to understand boys, but I know Percy. He's stubborn, but if you get him in the right places, he's weak. And he'll try to hold on, but he doesn't always succeed.

She looks at me with heartbroken eyes, she knows I'm right, and it's breaking her. "I don't know. Get revenge, honor his wishes. Cry." She almost laughs, pretending to be strong, but I see right through her. She'll never get over it, not really. But now I know she won't do anything drastic.

"Thanks." I try to smile reassuringly as she turns to go. "Beth, we'll find him. Kay?" I ask her. She nods, then runs toward the Poseidon cabin.

LINE BREAK TO ZEUS'S CABIN THAT NIGHT

I woke up screaming. I was in my cabin, the Zeus one along with Jason. He was awake too, heavily panting. His eyes meet mine, and his are full of fear. I instantly reach out, to comfort him. I missed doing that for so many years. Now that Percy's gone, I have to do a better job of protecting him.

"Percy." He gasps, and I walk over, putting my arm around him. "You had that dream too?" I ask, gently. Percy's like a brother to Jason, they're very close, best friends, and I don't want Jason to hear about Percy's pain any more than necessary.

"Electricity. How… Dare… They… I'm going to kill all of them. Did you see…" he trails off, and I can see he's scared of his own words.

"They made him scream. I've only heard that once… when Annabeth was taken. They mentioned us, used us against him. Made him think he was alone." Jason says, from underneath my embrace, tone full of ice. "I know, Jay. But we'll get him back. Promise." I mutter the words into his blond hair. Percy was really proud of it, because he convinced Jason (the fourth stubbornest person I know, not counting immortals) to grow it out.

Everything reminded me of him. Of Percy. I mean, the guy was my cousin. We were close. And I wanted-needed him to be alright. For me and Jason.

"While we're sleeping, my best friend is being tortured by his immortal enemy." Jason says, and it's clear he wants to do something now.

"Not now, Jay." Jason starts to protest. "I'm not saying we won't, just not now. Percy wouldn't want us to get hurt because we're tired, or because we're wearing superman Pajamas." I tease him. He blushes, and slowly (And unwillingly, I can tell) he gets back into bed.

"But what if…" he starts, but I kiss him on the forehead, than go back to bed, he stops, stunned, and then closes his eyes.

_Percy. Without you our camp is falling apart. Come back to us. _I think. It doesn't help when the sarcastic me replies _Thals, you know he would if he could. _Because if there's a force powerful enough to stop Percy Jackson, then we are all dead.

**Thought about ending it here, but now I'm giving you a Christmas present. Or whatever holiday you celebrate.**

Luke's POV

Percy's eyes closed, and I knew he was unconscious. I decided to let him sleep. We wanted him alive. Otherwise no one would come. Our job was to lure the brats (It was hard to think of Thalia and Annabeth that way.) to Percy, then inflicting our final and most effective torture on not just Percy, but all of them.

I looked back at Percy. He seemed so child-like in sleep, so innocent and vulnerable. But every time he moved, his features twisted in pain. I had to smile at that pain. For so long, Percy had been my mortal enemy. For a short time he had been my immortal enemy. Now he was weak, unprotected, malnourished, and suffering unimaginable pain.

I knew that I hated him. But some part of me wants to feel sorry for him. The part of me that's still human. He's never brutally murdered anything human (which is more than I can say) he's a natural at almost everything, the perfect hero. I think that's why I hate him. Because once he came, people forgot about me. Annabeth forgot about me. Everyone had left me in some way. And I wanted my revenge.

I dug another fingernail into Percy's burns. They read: _Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, fallen hero. _He woke up, screaming in pure agony. I grinned. This was a good way to get revenge.

Percy POV

_In_ _my dreams, I saw Thalia, comforting Jason. I almost smiled at that. They really were quite similar, and Jason was almost as reckless and impulsive as I was-am. I reminded myself. I'm still alive. Annabeth can still find me. Jason can still find me (and then I'll tease him about wearing superman pajamas). Dad can still find me. Suddenly my dream changed._

_Poseidon was sitting with his head in his hands at his throne. I think he was crying. Athena was behind him, rubbing his back and muttering words of comfort. Wait, what? Athena? Comforting my dad? Wow, this must be really hard on him. In a way it's good to know that he cares so much. Suddenly he gets up. _

_"I sense someone." He tells her, aiming his trident at me. _

_"Dad! It's me, Percy!" I yell at him, immediately, he drops his trident, shaking off Athena's hand. _

_"Percy! Are you alright? Has he hurt you?" _

_I roll my eyes. "No dad, my mortal enemy Luke who has been trying to kill me for years has not almost killed me many times and made me experience unimaginable pain." I say (and if you don't know that was sarcastic, then go look up the word sarcasm, then use it on your parent 24/7)_

_He looks back at me, and then looks at my arms. In two long strides, he's at my side, examining me, and muttering things. I catch "Greek fire… gods they didn't… Gonna kill… electricity… used power from…bolt… ZEUS!" He yells his brother's name, and instantly the god appears at his side. _

_"If this is about that oil spill then…" the king of the gods starts before he notices me._

_"Percy? What did they…?" Zeus starts, looking almost afraid at the answer. _

_"Do?" My father finishes furiously. "I'll tell you what they did. They used lightning from your master bolt to torture him for information he didn't have. He doesn't know about Hera's plan! And it was from your bolt! Where did they get that!" my father rants at Zeus, while the sky god looks at me with a new kind of respect. _

_The images start to become blurry. "Dad! I'm waking up! Help me! Help!" I scream at him, before my eyes open and I stare up at Luke_. I notice the intense pain in my right arm, and scream, long and loud. Luke's not laughing anymore. When he takes the nail out of my arm, I fall back onto the chair, breathing heavily and looking at him with confused, agonized eyes. He glared back, gazing coolly into my eyes.

"Wha- you wan?" I ask him groggily.

"Your friends are dreaming about you. I want to give them a taste of what we can do. I cringed away as he came at me with a poisoned knife.

**Thought about ending it here before I realized I forgot Annabeth! You might need a box of tissues; I find that when I write Annabeth she has really overwhelming emotions! Actually you probably won't I suck at Annabeth's POV. But I hope you guys like it!**

Annabeth's POV

I finally managed to fall asleep. I had another dream about Percy.

He was chained to a table, groggily opening his eyes after Luke presses a fingernail into a harsh burn mark on his arm. (If you like Luke, you may want to skip this next part.)

Luke burned words into his arms?! I'm going to kill that sick jerk. He's going to rot in Tartarous and they'll punish him by doing every single thing he ever did to Percy to him.

Percy's eyes fly open, but it's obvious that he's still half-asleep. "Wha you wan?" he asks groggily. Same Seaweed Brain. I have to smile at that. But then Luke said something that made my blood run cold.

"Your friends are watching you. I want them to see what we are capable of." He says, and seems to smile at me, before taking a knife, dipping it in a white-hot liquid, and moving slowly toward Percy.

Percy's eyes widen. He struggles to move, trying to get away. It doesn't work. Not even close. Percy's still shirtless (and before I saw the bruises and cuts, and ribs, I might have enjoyed the view) but now Luke's carving words, curses in Greek onto Percy's bare chest. He doesn't even try to hold back an earsplitting shout of pain.

This is because of me, I realize. Luke wants me to see this. "Percy!" I scream. Percy struggles more, and grits his teeth to stop himself from screaming. He shouldn't be so brave. It'll only hurt him more.

Luke smirks down at Percy, while digging the cursed and poisoned blade deeper. "Looks like Annie's here. You wanna say hi, Percy?" Luke taunts.

"Don't… call… her… that…" he manages. Even while he's chained to a table, with knifes cutting into him, he still wants to protect me. I'm not sure whether to scold him or thank him. "Percy, don't talk you need your strength." I tell him, hoping to keep him alive until I can find him.

He nods weakly, before Luke digs even deeper, and his head is thrown back with a scream. I can tell he's struggling to stay awake.

"Percy, I'm coming. Kay, Percy? I'll find you. I promise." I tell him, voice thick with unshed tears. With another weak head nod, he's out cold.

Luke speaks again "Last time he only lasted a minute. He's getting stronger." At this, my spirits lift. Percy's getting stronger. "But," Luke continues "That just means we can torture him longer." My eyes widen in horror before I wake up sobbing in the arms of Bianca and Nico di Angelo.

**I thought about ending it here, too, but I realized that Nico thought she was dead so I might as well do some more brother/sister bonding. **

Nico's POV

Since Bianca came back, everything's been sort of blurry. I've been feeling really guilty. I mean, for a year, I thought that Percy had killed Bianca, and had tried to kill him. Then I find out he had really been protecting me the entire time. And still treated him like an enemy. Then I had betrayed him, and he still stuck up for me. Now he had willingly given his own life to bring her back to me. So yeah I felt really guilty. But Bianca still said that that wasn't any excuse for not finishing my cheeseburger.

The only thing I remember is holding onto her as tight as I possibly could. If Percy's gone, and Jason's obsessed with… whatever he's obsessed with, Bianca is all I have. I hugged her one more time. "Night, Bi." I said, climbing into my bed. "Night, Nick." She said climbing into her own.

When I fell asleep, I had a nightmare. But for the first time in weeks, it wasn't about Percy.

_Bianca was tied to a chair in a dungeon-like room. It was empty; the only furniture was the chair Bianca was in. A door opened, and light overpowered the black. "Hello, my dear." A voice said. It was a voice that's taunted my thoughts for years. Kronos's voice. Bianca immediately cringed away from it." It has come to my attention that you are a friend of Perseus Jackson's. As it just so happens, I need one of his friends for a plan. But you might get to go home." He said, grabbing her arm. _

_"No-" she started, but the arrival of Percy Jackson cut her off. _

_"You've lost." He says when he spots Kronos. "Annabeth found me. I don't know why you thought for a second that she wouldn't."_

_ They argue for a bit longer, before Kronos reveals Bianca. For the first time, I clearly see her. She's bruised, bloody, and the bandages don't even start to cover up her broken bones. She's clearly malnourished, and Percy sees it too. He looks at Bianca, features turning from shock, to anger, back to shock and finally too resigned defeat. "What do I have to do to get you to let her go?" Percy asks. Then I wake up. _

I look over at Bianca. So that's what they did to her? I'll kill all of them.

Bianca tosses and turns in her sleep. It's clear she's having a nightmare. "Percy." She mumbles. "Percy, don't." I decide to let her sleep. The gods know how long she's been deprived of that.

I'm done waiting. The titans are going to wish they'd never touched my family.

**And done! That was like, 3000 words! I am amazing! Merry Christmas, guys! Any guesses for the twist? Come on guys, I gave you like, 3 hints in this chapter! Anyway, we're almost at 50! Come on guys! I want 50! Please! I gave you like 2000 extra words and 4 extra scenes today. **

**Anyway, does anyone else read the 39 clues? I just finished Trust No One and I am incredibly annoyed. Really? Dan drinks the serum, Alastair's dead, and Isabel's back! Could that get any worse? Oh wait, it could because Nellie's dead, and the Vespers have the tools for a doomsday devise! Rant over. Sorry guys, I just can't believe I gotta wait til MARCH! To find out what happens. **

**PLEASE PEVEIW AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm back. OH MY GODS WE GOT 50 REVEIWS! HOLY CRAP!**

**ULTRA HAPPY PEEP: hey, they actually did get lost in the virtual mail! But I got them, and they were delicious. Next time can you make them blue? Ha-ha! Anyway, keep me updated on your stories. I suggest you get an account now. Sooner is always better than later, and then you can keep track of when all your favorite stories cough*my stories*cough are updated. **

**Annabeth Chase the Wise Girl: this chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks for supporting this story! And I love your advice, love of Percy, and pretty much all the things you have done to support me. Kudos to you!**

**Cmedance: Um… Um… Just read. Please don't kill me. I'm sorry, but it had to happen.  
Guest: Nico will not be captured. That would be weird. No, it's just Percy. And yeah, I just thought that Poseidon would be so upset that Athena would feel sorry for him. **

**KatieElizabethGrace: Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm working on Nico's date with a Unicorn now; the wait will be explained in an author's note. Thanks for all of the advice; it's great to have some people who will tell me what I can improve! Anyway, this chapter is also partly dedicated to you! **

**EVERYONE (YES THIS MEANS YOU GUYS WHO I ALREADY GAVE MESSAGES TO): DO NOT KILL ME. What I do is for the greater good of the story. If you expected this to be cheerful, than go find a five-year-old girl, cuz this is not what you're looking for. (I didn't mean that, please keep reading) But yeah, for this chapter, bring a box of tissues. And I'm gonna confiscate your torches and pitchforks in advance.**

Nico's POV

I heard sobbing coming from Percy's cabin. I didn't want to wake Bianca up, but she would want to help Percy, and the way to do that is to help Annabeth.

"Bi. Bi wake up." I told her.

"Wht?" she murmured groggily.

"Percy. He asked me to look over Annabeth. That's her crying. Come help me." At Percy's name she got up and walked to the Poseidon Cabin, still in her grey tank top and black sweatpants.

She walked in, gliding silently like a ghost. I tried to follow, and promptly tripped over the door.

Bianca pretended not to notice but I heard a stifled giggle. It was the first time I had heard a laugh since Percy was taken.

Annabeth was lying in Percy's bed, eyes shut tight. I could tell she was having a nightmare, probably about Percy.

Me and Bianca went over, putting our arms around her, until she woke up, shaking.

"P-P-Percy" She starts, eyes wet. "Luke… Mount Olympus. The one in Greece. That's where they are. We need to go now. Now" she says, shakily at first, but stronger towards the end.

"You get Jason, Me and Bi'll wake Chiron. Kay?" I ask. She nods, and goes to Percy's dresser, putting on his Camp-Half-Blood hoodie and both his and her camp necklaces.

Percy left it with Annabeth the first time they took him. He didn't want them to take it.

Annabeth's POV

I went to the Zeus cabin, to find Jason and Thalia awake. Thalia was…hugging Jason. That was weird. But they jumped when I got through the door.

"I know where Percy is. He's at Olympus, the original Olympus. I recognized one of the symbols from Homer's drawings. (I've never actually touched that book before, so I have no idea if that's true.) We need to get him, now" I told them.

Jason immediately got to his feet. "Percy?" he asked, looking at me with confused, startled eyes.

"Yeah. He's not dead yet. But we have to go now." I said. Jason and Thalia immediately started pulling clothes out of drawers. I left, standing outside the big house, already in my CHB t-shirt and jeans. I had pulled Percy's sweatshirt on too. I tugged on the necklaces, his and mine. His clothes smelled like salt. For a second it was easy to imagine his arms were around me, that I could close my eyes and when I opened them, he would be standing on the stone steps in front of me. But I couldn't close my eyes, without imagining him, lying there, broken and bloody.

I heard a voice behind me, and whipped around.

Jason put his hands up defensively.

"Just me. I'm not a monster. Thalia sent me to tell you we have the chariot hooked up." he said, slowly putting his hands down.

"Alright. Let's go find my Seaweed Brain." I told him, and sprinted to the stables. I heard his footsteps from behind me, and he was panting. He reminded me so much of Percy. Percy…

The chariot ride was a blur. I vaguely remembered Blackjack flying as fast as he could, he missed Percy too, and felt guilty for bringing him to Medusa, Thalia and Jason arguing, Nico trying to get me to eat something, Thalia and Jason eventually joining his pleas, until eventually they got me to eat a donut. I fed most of it to Blackjack.

I heard a voice. Percy's voice.

"Annabeth! Help!" a terrible scream followed, worse than all the others. It was as if three Percy's were screaming at once.

I jumped off of the chariot before it hit the ground.

"Percy! Where are you?" I was answered by another scream. It ripped at my heart. Without waiting for the others, I ran in the direction of the screams.

I heard footsteps behind mine. Voices calling Percy's name.

The uneven, rocky ground tripped me up. The screams were coming from behind a corner. I couldn't see anything except the side of the mountain we were on. Once, I might have admired the pillars and carvings, but now I ran between them and dodged them as if they were meaningless. Percy kept screaming, as I turned the corner.

Only to find that it wasn't Percy who was screaming. Instead there was a hideous creature with red fur. It vaguely looked like a lion. When it turned its head to me, I saw a head that looked like a wolf's, but with a mane like a lion. It had two plates like bones instead of teeth, and when it opened its mouth, a horribly life-like scream that sounded just like Percy came out of its mouth. Anyone read Catching Fire? It was like the jabber jays.

When Thalia saw it, she almost looked panicked.

"Everyone except Jason back away." I didn't hesitate to follow her orders. That was a leucrota, a creature that couldn't be killed by any metal, and could mimic voices.

"Jas, lightning. Now. As powerful as you can." Thalia ordered Jason. He immediately joined hands with her, and together, they closed their eyes. Almost instantly, a lightning bolt hit the Leucrota.

It withered on the ground and died. Jason and Thalia both opened their eyes, stumbling. But all three followed me into the base of the mountain. I remembered winding hallways from my dream.

Jason picked the hallway stained with blood. I winced, knowing that he was probably right. We followed him, running through a hallway that could wrap around Camp twice.

There was only one door, at the very end of the hallway. I tried to push through, but it was locked.

It wasn't labeled, but I somehow knew Percy was in there. Nico summoned a skeleton warrior and the warrior couldn't break the lock. However, he was able to make a window. Around five minutes later, there was a hole large enough for us to crawl through. We crawled through to find Luke and Percy, inside a glass bubble.

Percy is unconscious, he's breathing shallowly, as if every one hurts him, which it probably does. He's hooked up to a table, and Luke is pressing buttons on it right before he spots us. Luke grins at us, right before Percy's back arches, and my boyfriend lets out a deafening scream, right before collapsing back onto the table as if nothing happened. Luke disappears, literally vanishes into thin air before the glass disappears as well. We don't question it, just run to Percy's side.

Percy's eyes are wide open; he's looking at us as if scared. "Percy? Can you hear me? Luke's gone, you're safe I promise" I tell him, his face visibly relaxes when he hears that Luke's gone, but he's still watching us, as if suspicious. At the moment, I don't really care that he's looking at me like that, I'm just so happy that he's safe, that my Seaweed Brain is with me at last. Until I try to take his hand and he jerks it away.

His confused stare manages to hold my gaze for one instant before asking all of us: "Who are you? Who am I?"

**Hahahahaha! Cliffy! Don't worry guys, I wouldn't leave you like that, of course there's more! There's no more Percy torture! well, no more inflicted pain. so if you like Percy, It's all safe to read!**

Percy's POV

I didn't think I would be able to take this for much longer. I had been here for nearly three days. I hadn't had anything to eat since the nectar and ambrosia Annabeth had given me. I wanted her to come. I wanted it to be over. I wanted Luke to finally snap, and just kill me. I wanted it to end. My entire body was filled with the poison from the knife when he wanted Annabeth to see what happened.

_"Percy, this is a special Poison. It contains water from the five rivers of the underworld. Together, they make a poison, that when combined with power from Zeus's master bolt, can block out all memories of your loved ones. So right before your friends come, and they are coming Percy, I'll strike you with the electricity, and the only thing you'll remember is me, torturing you. Not any names, except for mine. Oh, don't worry, it'll eventually come back, but with great pain, every time something comes back, you'll collapse." He had told me after Annabeth's presence had gone._

Now, it spread slowly, sending fire through my limbs. Flames licked at my organs, slowly tearing me apart. It was almost as bad as the River Styx, but the fire numbed the other pains. So, all I felt was the fire. I wasn't quite sure which was worse.

Thirsty. I was so thirsty. That was painful, too. A dry mouth feels awful to a human. Imagine, not having any water for three days. Now imagine that for a son of Poseidon. So, you ever have any injuries, don't complain. There will always be people or demigods in worse pain.

Luke had come in, smiling that sadistic smile that I had grown to believe would be my last sight. He pressed some buttons, and I knew that Percy Jackson would soon be dead. There would be someone in my place, though. A scared boy who doesn't remember Anything. Doesn't remember Annabeth. Right before the pain started, I saw her. I locked eyes with her, right before pain erupted. And Percy Jackson disappeared, leaving behind a boy who couldn't remember his own name, let alone the Love of His Life's.

The boy's POV

"Who are you? Who am I" I asked with increasing urgency. I felt like I should know these people. They felt familiar. But if they were on my side was a mystery. "Are you working for Luke?" I asked, and the blonde's face fell. I instantly felt as if I should comfort her, it was like a forgotten instinct.

"Hey, It's Okay. You're okay." I told her, straining against the ropes that held me to the table.

For a second, she stopped crying, and looked me in the eye. Hers were grey. I got the feeling that normally they would be hard, and calculating, but now all I saw was pain and loss, like me.

She undid the ropes, then crushed me in a hug. I instantly stiffened, it hurt and I didn't know this girl, with the grey eyes, that I felt like I should know. Every time I searched my memory for that shade of grey, I remembered strawberries, and laughter. But it was faint, and i didn't know who it belonged to. I couldn't remember my name. That was scary.

Anyway, she pulled back, hurt clear in her eyes that I loved even though they held mysteries. I hated mysteries.

"Percy? You don't remember anything?" A girl I hadn't noticed before asks me. She has short black hair, and is wearing a crown. I don't know why, but right now she scares me. I weakly attempt to crawl back, but almost fell off, before a concerned-looking blonde boy caught me, hoisting me back onto the table as if i weighed nothing. After Luke, I probably didn't.

"I don't, I'm sorry." I said to the boy, who was keeping his arm around my shoulder.

"Perce? We gotta get back now." said a boy who seemed to have appeared out of the shadows. I nodded, I wanted to get out before Luke got back.

"Wait, Nick." said the blonde girl. "Percy, what do you remember?" she asked. I'm pretty sure she meant me.

"I remember Luke, for the last three days. And I know now that my name is Percy... Or... Perce?" I questioned the boy named Nick.

She looked at me in horror. "What did he do to you?"

The next words out of my mouth were the scariest I've ever said. "I don't know."

**And this, good people is where I leave you. I want you to know that I'm really sorry, and that Percy will physically recover in the next chapter. Remember to Review, and thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is the chapter to replace the A/N. this is the original version That I had before I lost my flash drive. This includes the Author's note.**

**Wow, Guys! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! We have seventy-four! I never thought something I wrote would be that popular! I thought you were all going to hate me because I took Percy's memories. Dedicated to: the guest who gave me virtual cookies. Thank you, dear. I ate them while writing this. Also I'm really happy that my author's note is this long. So many people to thank for reviews!**

**To my Reviewers:**

**Fantasy girl loves fantasy: Thanks for your review! Yeah, my stomach hurt while I was writing some of that. But, that's over, or if there's any more, I'll warn you. K? Also, this chapter is where Percy gets back, finds out he can talk to horses, and attends the winter solstice council meeting.**

**Annabeth Chase the Wise Girl: Oh yeah, Luke is gonna come back, and he's not there for donuts. If he was, then I would poison them because he is a bad person. Yeah. Anyway, thanks for the comment, one of my favorite things to do when I'm writing is to change POVs all the time.**

**Cmedance: Don't worry, I'm not like Rick, I won't keep you waiting. Thanks for the review, and it means a lot to me that you think I write well.**

**kooky656: Thanks for your review, He'll be healed in this chapter, but he won't necessarily get better. Annabeth is gonna have a 10-minute-long rant when she sees Percy's scars. Yeah, he's back, but Percy won't be Percy for a really long time.**

**ULTRA HAPPY PEEP: hey, thx for your review. I usually hate OCs too (especially Percy sibling OCs) but yours sound cool. The new idea sounds epic, and I hate it when authors don't finish their stories too. Anyway, I found a Percy spy school fic that you might wanna read to give you ideas, it's called Grantville and Blackmount by KatieElizabethGrace. Good Luck with your stories, thank you for the cookies and compliments. BTW, I am nowhere near good enough to be a minor goddess of writing. Nowhere, near. The actual Greek god of writing is Momus, I looked it up. The cookies were epic, and blue!**

**HorseLover: I'm so sorry, kiddo. Hang in there, K. Percy's alive, and not with Luke.**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed: Thanks. I've got a lot more planned out. This story will have some… interesting things. Here's your update!**

**Guest: Hey, Thanks for your review, I liked your idea, but Reyna rescuing Percy doesn't really fit. Maybe, I'll do an alternate ending where it's Reyna, but I am a huge Percabeth fan, so the very idea that another girl likes Percy makes me want to punch them with Annabeth's fist (that made no sense, just go with it.) Anyway, Maybe, I'll make a Perna story, but only if Annabeth comes and there's an epic battle for Percy's favor. Maybe I'll do a hunger games thing, like Reyna's Gale, and Annabeth's Peeta, yeah, I'll do that, it'll probably take a while; I got a lot o' stuff goin on. I loved your idea; it just won't happen in this story, K?**

**Guest: Ok, I know you guys want me to update faster, but I'm not gonna have the whole thing finished by tomorrow. There's gonna be, like, 100 chapters in this, and I can't have that done. I'm sorry, trust me, I wish I could sit down and write all day for you guys, but I can't. Please try to be patient with me.**

**ACPJfan101: Oh heck yeah, sweetheart. Ciffie! But, this one has a peaceful ending. Annabeth is gonna watch Percy sleep. Aww, I love Percabeth. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks for your review.**

**TO EVERYONE (YEAH, THIS MEANS YOU GUYS WHO I ALREADY GAVE MESSAGES TOO): First, I want to thank all of you for your support in this story. I'm going through some hard stuff at school, I'm getting 15 new kids, and I'm freaked out about it. Your support means the world to me, and it helps me get through school, cuz when I get home, I have all these emails telling me I have reviews. So thank you for that. Second, I'm so sorry this took so long. I had acting, my mom made me write thank you notes, I had a friend over last night, and I need to watch the new Once Upon A Time episode. So sorry to keep you waiting. Also, I am now going to ask random questions. I will give you a virtual cookie if you answer them. And yes, they are blue, I stole them from Percy. But don't tell him.**

**#1- What song are you listening to right now, and by what artist?**

**(My answer: Sk8er Boi, My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne, Red, I Knew You Were Trouble, Begin Again by Taylor Swift)**

**#2- How many of you are fan girls, who have at one point, pretended you were**

**Annabeth**

**Percy's little sister**

**A demigod**

**(My answer: All three have I done. That's Yoda talk, kids)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Abby: Hey, guys!**

**Annabeth: What did you do to my Kelp-headed idiot? You made him into a creature that has nothing in his head! Where there should be seaweed, there is nothing!**

**Percy: Hey! My past self resents that!**

**Annabeth: Would your past self come back?**

**Percy: Nope. I think Abby is keeping him from you.**

**Abby: No I'm not; I'm like, the 3****rd**** biggest Percabeth fan ever! Behind people I don't know. But you guys are on my screen saver!**

**Percy and Annabeth: Stalker**

**Abby: I heard that! It's not an actual picture, it's from Burdgebug (those pictures are epic; they're on Diviant art check em out.**

**Percy and Annabeth: Still…Stalker….**

**Abby: Well, I'm gonna go and write this chapter, and because you are insulting me, Percy won't get his memory back for two more chapters! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Percy: Hey! I wanna have my memory back.**

**Random girl who has a crush on Percy: Do you Percy? You could be much happier with me…**

**Abby: Hey! Stop messing with my story, random girl! You're the only thing I own!**

**Random Girl: Yeah, guys, she owns nothing, so don't even bother with her!**

**Abby: Shut up Random Girl!**

**Percy: For once, I agree with the author.**

**Annabeth: That is the smartest decision you've ever made.**

**Random Girl: In my defense, he doesn't make a lot of smart decisions.**

**Abby and Annabeth: Well, that's true.**

**Percy: Hey!**

The Boy's POV

The girl looked lost. Her eyes were downcast and defeated. They we drained of all hope, yet she refused to cry. I felt like I had seen this look before, like I hated this look. It was hard to remember. I couldn't remember anything. There was a mental roadblock, barring my memories from me.

"Are you alright?" i ask, before realizing that it was a stupid question. For some reason, those big grey eyes watered, and before I could stop myself, I pushed myself off the table, wrapping the girl in a tight embrace, latching onto her, soothing her. She buried her face into my shoulder, and started sobbing. It hurt more than it should have, and while I didn't want to cause myself unnecessary pain, she needed the comfort, so I held her tighter. It felt natural, and she obviously felt just as comfortable.

I would have been content to stay like that forever, until her hand brushed against my arm. My burned one. Pain flared in my arm and I bit back a sob, involuntarily flinching. Immediately she stepped out of my embrace, and I almost fell over.

Her clear, grey, eyes looked up at me, begging forgiveness. I frowned, as she babbled about being sorry. She didn't need to do that.

"It's fine, it wasn't your" I started, before pain flared in my head.

It was so intense, that I fell to the ground, curling into a ball at the girl's feet.

Annabeth kneeled over me, shouting at the others. Wait, Annabeth?

"Annabeth?" I whispered as my world went black.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy was in a ball at my feet, clutching at his head.

"Percy!" I screamed, and he weakly opened his eyes. He stared straight into my eyes, and I saw a faint glimmer of recognition.

"Annabeth? He whispers, right before his eyes close, and his face loosens.

Jason picks him up, and Percy shivers slightly, mouth in a twisted grimace.

"Careful, Jay." Thalia tells him. He nods at her, but his eyes don't leave Percy.

We race through the hallways that are stained with Percy's blood. Once, I might have thought them beautiful, but now I look at Percy, then back at the walls, silently accusing them of not protecting him.

_Great. Now I'm talking to walls in my mind. _Hopefully that doesn't last. We finally burst out of the mountain. Blackjack snorts indignantly when he sees his master.

Once on the chariot, I break down. Thalia makes Jason and Nico go away; only Thalia and Percy are allowed to see me cry.

But Percy's not here anymore. So now it's just Thalia.

* * *

I woke to feel cold, sharp wind ripping through my long black hair. My hair was most defiantly black, I could see it dangling in front of my eyes. It was scary, I knew nothing about myself. I didn't know the colour of my eyes, heck! I didn't know how old I was! All I knew about myself was that my name is Percy and I apparently had long, messy black hair. I didn't know anything else about myself and it scared me. I mean, I know I'm Percy but beyond that I just don't know. I literally didn't know who I was. Was I funny? Was I sarcastic? Was I loyal? Was I kind? Was I good? Was I evil?  
Was I in pain?  
Well that was an obvious question. Yes.  
Everything ached. I felt like I had rolled around in broken glass then fallen off a cliff and into a grove of cacti.  
I was breathing shallowly and my chest ratted with each painful breath. My mouth was dry, my lips were cracked and I didn't think it possible for someone to be as dehydrated as me and still be alive. My stomach was completely empty and it sent shooting pains through my body. I had 0% energy left in my body.  
I was propped up against the side of a Greek chariot. Somehow we were flying. The idea of being high in the air sent chills through my body but I had no idea why.  
I let my head fall forward, I no longer had the energy to hold it up. It hurt to move.  
My body ached, I was in unbearable pain. I was in complete and utter agony. I looked down at my body. Surely it was too thin to be my own. Painful words were burned into my arm. The words were written in a language I didn't recognise but for some reason I was able to read them. They read, 'Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, fallen hero'. Was that my second name? Jackson?  
My arm was broken and burned, it was painful to look at.  
I could feel deep cuts in the skin on my chest, the dark patches of red spread across the shirt proved they were there. I could see my ribs though my shirt.  
My throat was too dry to speak. Every time I moved, even slightly I experience unimaginable pain.  
I lifted my head slightly, ignoring my bodies protest, and looked at my surroundings. I was sitting on the bottom of a shiny metal Greek chariot. I could see the beautiful blond girl standing on the opposite side of the chariot to me. The girl with choppy black hair stood beside Annabeth with a comforting arm around her shoulders. They both stood looking out over the edge of the chariot. I felt a sudden pang of jealousy. It should have been me comforting her.  
I felt the urge to get up and comfort her too. To wipe away her tears. To hug her and never let go.  
'But I don't even know who she is!' I thought to myself.  
'Yeah, but you don't know who you are either' I thought again.  
Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to get up.  
I dismissed the idea and looked away from the sobbing blond and the black haired girl. I looked at the front of the chariot and saw the dark haired boy standing silently beside the blond boy. The blond guy was holding the reins of a beautiful black horse.

No.

It wasn't a horse. I had enormous ebony wings. A… a Pegasus.  
'Wow' I thought to myself, 'It's beautiful'  
"Of course I am" said an indignant voice in my head. "Though I prefer the term 'handsome'."  
Oh great! I thought to myself. Now I'm going crazy too."You're not going crazy Boss! It's just me! Your humble horse!"  
I focused my gaze on the black Pegasus. Surely it's not actually talking to me…  
"Holy horse feed!" The voice in my head exclaimed, "you don't remember me!"  
'Are you my conscience?' I asked the voice. I guess that would make sense… sort of.  
"I swear boss, when I find who did this to you I am going to trample their faces into the dirt and then…"  
'Are you really the Pegasus pulling the chariot' I asked the voice.  
"Duh! What else do you think I am?! Tinker bell? When I'm done with those, 'people' they are going to be on their way to the glue factory!" The voice yelled in my head.  
'Where are we going?' I asked the voice.  
"Back to camp. We're almost there. Don't worry."

Camp.

Flashes of a big blue house and fields of strawberries flashed through my mind. I grasped at the memories but they faded before I could grab them. I writhed in pain, a hiss escaping my lips, as a searing pain ripped through my head.  
Instantly Annabeth was by my side.

Annabeth's POV

Percy was awake. He was writhing on the bed.

"Camp... the faces... so close..." He cried. I held him down, trying to get him still, but then he struggled against me.

"Percy, listen to me. You have to fight it. Just... can you fall asleep for me? Please? Can you sleep. When you wake up, everything will be better. I promise." I cooed. He seemed to believe me, and his eyes closed.

We stayed like that for a while, me holding his hand in a tight grip, him, muttering words that will probably translate to: MSDNFIJHDBG.

* * *

(**NINJA LINE BREAK TO THE INFIRMARY)**

"Oh." Mike Yew started

"My." Will Solace

"Gods." Finished the Apollo cabin.

* * *

(**Abby Is really sorry for not updating Line Break: to later that night when Annabeth sneaks in to see Percy)**

Annabeth's POV

Percy was drooling. I gently turned him over, to find scars all over his chest. I could see his ribs. I could count all of them. The scars were bone deep, and whenever Percy shifted, the broken ribs cracked, and made other noises that would give me nightmares. His right arm, his sword arm was wrapped in bandages, and there was a cast covering his hand. His other arm was also wrapped in the plaster, obviously broken more severely.

He moaned in his sleep. I shoved some ambrosia into his mouth. I knew the Apollos had already tried that, but I couldn't stand seeing him in pain.

He sighed, contendedly, and I noticed the bandages on his arm was coming off. I peeled it off, and nearly screamed at the burn marks there.

Luke was going to pay for doing this to my Seaweed Brain, and then I was going to get him back.

Below me, Percy sighed in his sleep, seemingly peaceful, and I vowed not to let anything hurt him.

* * *

**HEY PEEPS! LOOK WHO FINALLY UPDATED! DEDICATED TO ANNABETH CHASE THE WISE GIRL FOR HER HELP WITH THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Peeps! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the late update, I had a play going on (My first performance was last night) and I had rehearsal all week. I'm really sorry, I feel so bad for making you wait!**

**Oh my gods! We have 101 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I never thought anyone would like my crap! And you guys have given me so much confidence, that I am now writing my own book series, and I want to get it published this year! It's about a time-traveling soldier. And he falls in love with the girl he's on a mission to kill. Think I should write it? **

**Anyway, I put an A/N in the last chapter, for some of my reviewers to Chapter 13, because I didn't get to post it earlier. So if you reviewed to chapter 13, check that out. There was a guest who gave me a story idea, and one who gave me cookies, and Ultra Happy Peep was just as epic as ever. **

**A reviewer requested that I do a song of the chapter, so here's that:**

**Song of the Chapter: A thousand Years by Christina Perri. **

**Dedicated to: THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEW!**

**Now to my Loyal Reviewers (IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY THAT THIS LIST IS SO LONG!):**

**7NationArmy:b There's your song! Thank you so much for your review! Omg! You gave me cookies! THANK YOU! If you want, I'll make an OC for you! Give me a name, eye color and hair color, and I'll see what I can do! Have a virtual donut! OOOOOO**

**Guest: THANK YOU! You are so sweet! And no, there wasn't any pressure! I'm totally cool with being awesome!**

**Guest: Thank you! The Annabeth's stepsister thing is cool! I like everything on your music list except for Justin Beiber. I don't hate him, but I can't get past the baby thing. I checked out her stories, yeah they're epic! And yes, I am evil. But not as evil as kazoquel4. She wrote Masking the Pain (which, BTW, you should totally check out) she wrote a cliffhanger, where Percy got shot. Thank you for the reviews! Here's your virtual cookie! (::) Anyway, I have not read Divergent… I started it, but got bored, and confused. It started by talking about a haircut! But, I'll try it again for you!**

**ULTRA happy peep: Hey, I'm back! I love your wonderful reviews! Unfortunantly, the Luke-Butt-Kicking will not happen for a long time. I have to give Percy a little time to recover! **

**May: Oh my gods! You are so sweet! You actually helped me with the author dream! Thank you! And may the gods be ever in your favor!**

**Wolf Girl: that's epic! I used to do that, before I discovered fanfiction, and now I hate Percy sibling OCs. But, I still do it!**

**Awesomeness: Thank you! You are really sweet! And no, I have a new plan for Percy… But first he has to recover! AND THAT MEENS PERCABETH!**

**fantasy girl loves fantasy: I am happy to honor you! Yeah, he's gonna need some help… but, there will be PERCABETH! And that makes everything better!**

**PercyandAnnabeth4eva: Glad you're back! ATTENTION! Hahaha! Your review made me laugh! **

**Sam99: Yeah. The cuteness will decrease in about 3 chapters… But for now, enjoy the fluff!**

**Random Question of The chapter:**

**Please raise your hand if your favorite color is sea green. **

**Now keep it up, if it's because of Percy's eyes.**

**Thank you to all who participated.**

**Song I'm listening to right now: See song of the chapter. **

**TO EVERYONE: there has been some confusion over what Luke was doing with Percy. Originally, Kronos wanted him as a host (the ironic reason is explained in this chapter) but, when Annabeth rescued him, he got a better idea. He wanted to break the Hero of Olympus beyond recognition, so that he could never rise up against Kronos again. And, right now, he's trying to hurt the camp, with Percy's lost memory and injuries. And so far, he's succeeding. Anyway, he tried to get info from Percy, but it didn't work, cuz Percy's stubbornly amazing :D so, he went ahead with the memory loss. Speaking of memory loss, I'm gonna murder hook with my bare hands. How freaking dare he do that to Belle! Rant over! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Warning: Drew flirts with Percy. **

Annabeth's POV

I spent the rest of the night with Percy's head on my lap. He looked exactly the way he did four years ago, when I first met him. For some reason, he always looks like a child when he sleeps. His inky-black hair feels soft and natural under my palm, his mouth lays half-open, and a steady stream of drool leaks out, onto my knee. His eyelashes curl gently onto his cheek, and they haven't fluttered for a long time.

But when he turns his head, I see that a deep cut runs across his check. It and all of the others are reminders. He might have to live with them for the rest of his life. I look over at his chest. They had been starving him. I could see and count his ribs. The very thought made me want to cry. The scars there were many, and all of them were deep enough to kill a mortal. Will said that if we had gotten to him 10 minutes later, he would have been dead. My seaweed brain would have been dead.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Percy's gentle moan.

"Percy?" I ask. "Percy? Please open your eyes. You're safe, I promise." I speak gently, so as not to scare him. His eyelashes flutter, and green meets grey.

A smile breaks out across his face, and hope fills me. "Hey, Wise Girl!" He says, and I freeze. He remembers that?

"Hi Seaweed Brain." I say cautiously. He stares at me, eyes examining my face. I gaze back down at him, thinking of how much I missed those beautiful green eyes, the quirky grin that used to annoy me so much.

"Were you here all night?" he asks, eyeing the bags under my eyes. Before I can start talking, he keeps going "Because I didn't have nightmares last night!" he exclaims excitedly. I'm sure that in the short amount of time that he remembers, he's never had a dreamless night. He frowns in thought. "Why'd you call me Seaweed Brain?" He asks, looking at me with seemingly innocent green eyes.

He doesn't remember his nickname, but mine? In that moment, I want to cry, because I can see that he loves me, and I feel like screaming, and I want to hold Percy, the real Percy, and never ever let him go.

"Annabeth?" He asks, waving a bandaged and plaster-covered hand in front of my face. "You there?"

"Yeah, sorry." His brow furrows at those words. I don't understand, but he gives a small frown. "It's fine. You don't need to apologize for that." He tells me solemnly.

"I know. But I'm gonna do it anyway." His brow furrows further, before his face breaks out into a grin.

"I'm at Camp." He says, and the words are filled with hope and longing. But it's also pained. He's so close to the memories, but he can't get at them.

"Yeah." I grin too, and Percy stares at me intently.

"You know, you look really pretty when you smile?" He bursts out, and my eyes widen in shock. He said that exact same thing to me, on the night we got Kronos out of Manhattan.

_Flashback_

_It was right after I had taken the dagger for him. We were on the top of Olympus, and we were alone. _

_"You're…Cute…You're…Worried…" I struggled out. His face contorts in surprise, and I'm worried I've said the wrong thing, now things will be awkward. I give him a smile, to let him know that I really meant it, or that I was kidding. He can take it either way, as long as it doesn't drive us apart. He surprises me by saying:_

_"You're cute when you smile." My face stretches into a bigger grin, but it quickly turns into a grimace. _

_Then we hear Kronos's voice. "Percy. Annabeth. How are you, how is Olympus doing. _

_Percy whips around, scowling. "Don't touch her."_

_Kronos replies, grinning "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. But you, Percy Jackson, I have a plan for you." At this, Percy flinched violently, but he took a step to put himself between me and Kronos._

_"This form is weak, but, if a had you, a son of the big three, I could feed off your power forever!" _

_"Unlikely, but if that's what you're going with..." Percy said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice as he trailed off. _

_"Come at me, bro!" he shouted, charging at Kronos. Then, the most deadly fight I've ever seen ensues._

-end flashback-

The boy's POV

Annabeth had fallen forward. I didn't think, I just lunged forward, off my bed, catching her. She was now shaking violently in my arms, which burned like Hades.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed, shaking her, even though it sent pain lacing up my arms.

"Annabeth?" My voice was quieter as her eyelids fluttered.

"Percy? Why are you crying?" Then she noticed where she was. Immediately, she got off my arms.

"Oh my gods, Percy! I'm so sorry! I blacked out, didn't I?" She's talking very fast, guiding me back onto the bed.

I fall back onto the pillows, letting out a sigh of relief. She's okay. She's gonna be okay.

Annabeth's POV

Gods. I cannot believe I just did that. I was careless enough to let myself pass out, and Percy, being loyal and idiotic had to catch me. He was crying! For me! He stared up at me, with innocent, tear filled eyes.

Without thinking (what's wrong with me? I'm a freaking daughter of the wisdom goddess!) I wrapped my arms around him. At first he stiffened, but then he leaned into my embrace, sobbing into my shoulder.

"I-I thought you got hurt." He whispers, voice breaking.

"It's okay, I'm fine, Percy. I'm okay. You're gonna be okay." I tell him, but even as I say it, I feel the scars on his back, through the bandages. He stiffens, flinching when my fingers brush against the bandages. I move my hand, and hold him tighter. He clutches at me, broken fingers wrapping around me. Eventually, his sobs quiet, and he doesn't speak. I realize that he's fallen asleep. So I pry his fingers off of me, and lay him back down.

I'm starting to lay down next to him when I remember: We have to go to Olympus today.

**EPIC NINJA LINE BREAK TO THALIA! IT ALSO HAS A DOUBLE IDENTITY AS A UNICORN!**

Thalia's POV

I found Percy and Annabeth curled up together in the infirmary the next morning. I decided not to wake them, Percy looked more peaceful then I've seen him since we got him back. Again, I'm overcome with the grief of what those monsters did to my cousin. He's terrified of everything now, shadows, and the dark, even me.

Jason and I were getting rides from Tempest, his nightmare horse, and I was going to try desperately not to fall off. Annabeth was gonna ride on Blackjack with Percy, and the other campers coming to the WSC (Winter Solstice Council) were going in the camp van with Argus.

"Hey, Jas. Called Tempest yet?" I shouted. Jason was over by the stables.

"Yeah. He and Blackjack are fighting over a sugar cube!" He tells me excitedly, not taking his eyes off the fight before him.

"Is Blackjack winning?" I hear Percy call. I whirl around to see him in an orange T-shirt and jeans, walking toward me with Annabeth's arm around his waist for support. In an instant, Jason's at Percy's side.

Jason's POV

"Are you sure you should be walking? Aren't you supposed to have bandages on that arm? Are you gonna be safe up in the sky? I thought you broke one of your legs? Annabeth, are you sure it's a good idea for him to come?" I ask, and Percy looks dizzy. Maybe I spoke a little too fast. Without warning, Thalia smacked me on the back of the head.

"You're scaring him, idiot." She told me, eyes darting from me, to Percy who was now clutching Annabeth's waist.

"And I wouldn't let him come if he was that injured." Annabeth said, and her eyes dart to his right arm, which was covered in bandages earlier.

I turn back to the fight, when Percy calls after me. "Hey, Jas. You were kinda right, the ankle's sprained, but Chiron said I could still go." It surprises me that he still calls me Jas. And even more that he admitted I was right. If Percy's right, or even thinks he's right, he won't budge. He used to be the stubbornest person I knew. Now he's been reduced to as shell of his former self.

I hear him come up behind me, and I put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Go Blackjack!" He calls to his horse, and I offer support to the losing Tempest.

"You're the one who can dissolve into shadows! Take advantage of it!" I shout out. Me and Percy continue shouting encouragement to our horses. We watch the horses for a little longer, before Percy whistles, bringing Blackjack to his side. He offers Annabeth a hand, and I stare up at them. Percy smiles apologetically, saying:

"I'd love to watch the fight, but the Gods…" He trails off, looking at Annabeth.

"Don't like it when we're late." She finishes for him. I watch as their chariot fades into a speck. Maybe we really can get Percy back.

Annabeth's POV

Percy spent most of the trip silent. I had my arms wrapped around his waist. I wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

**UBER AWSOME DEMIGOD LINE BREAK WHO HAS A SECRET DESIRE TO BE A LIBRARIAN! (THIS LINE BREAK SAYS THAT IT'S TO OLYMPUS AND IT'S STILL ANNABETH'S POV)**

Percy clutched my hand as we entered the throne room of the gods. I had done most of the architecture, and it was satisfying to watch Percy stare, openmouthed, at my work. He's pulled out of his stupor by his father's voice.

Poseidon's POV

"Percy?" I ask. My son looks at me, with wide green eyes identical to mine. They are filled with awe, fear, innocence…

"Percy?" I ask again. The boy clutching Annabeth's hand looks exactly like my son, is damaged to the point where a mortal would not live…Is it Percy?

The boy in front of me slowly nods. Right now, I don't care about Zeus's stupid laws. I leap from my throne, and pull my son into my embrace. It's the first time I've ever done this, and it should feel wonderful, but Percy stiffens, flinching away.

"Percy? What…" I trail off when I see his eyes. They are filled with tears, and fear.

"What did they do?" I ask Annabeth, my voice steely with anger that she knows is not directed at her. "What did they do to my son?"

"Lord Poseidon," she says, kneeling. Percy follows her example. My son, kneeling at my feet. "Luke was…Cruel." And her voice tells me that she wants to hurt Luke to the point where he's crying blood. "He took Percy's memories. All that he can remember is Luke, and what he did to him. And of course, what's happened the past day since we got him back."

My eyes widen in pain and surprise. I collapse back onto my throne, and Percy shakily gets up, walking to my side. He doesn't say anything, just takes my hand it what I know is meant to be a comforting gesture. But it only hurts more when I see the burn marks on his arm. I don't really pay attention to the council meeting. When it's over, and Percy's gone, I go to my quarters, and scream.

Zeus's POV

They went too far.

Hades's POV

That's even more horrible than the worst punishment in Tartarus.

Hestia's POV

That poor boy.

Hera's POV

Really? That was the one Greek demigod for my plan? I don't care about the boy himself, but my plan is ruined!

Demeter's POV

If he had eaten more cereal this wouldn't have happened.

Athena's POV

Annabeth… She'll be heartbroken…

Hephaestus's POV

You can't fix people like you can machines.

Aphrodite's POV

I love tragic love stories!

Ares's POV

Even the punk himself doesn't deserve that.

Artemis's POV

The only male I have ever respected is gone. Now I can turn all males into Jackalopes!

Apollo's POV

I don't think my healing powers could make a dent in those scars. Gods those must be hell for him.

Annabeth's POV

Percy fell asleep on Blackjack. It was a long day. I still can't believe that he doesn't remember anything about us. At all. Those are the word running around in my head when he jerks awake.

"I remember."

**And done! I'm so sorry this took so long! Next one'll be up this weekend! Good day to you and if you complain about the cliffhanger there'll be another one next chapter. Did you really think I would leave Percy like that? And did you enjoy the Percabeth and the Percy and Jason Bromance, and who thought it was hilarious when Demeter found a way to relate it to cereal? GOODBYE! and review!**


	15. Chapter 15:

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry this took so long! I forgot that soccer was starting again, so I couldn't update! I'm so sorry! I have a horrible plot twist that I'm gonna bestow on you right now. It involves my new OC, Maddie Walker! You know how in my last chapter there was a warning about Drew. I take that back, it's about Maddie. So, yeah. There's also another plot twist that I just thought of and it's gonna emotionally scar you. I literally cried when I thought about what I was gonna do to Annabeth. Not to mention Percy. Kid can't catch a break. **

**Anyway, dedicated to Doubled-Helix, I was laughing so hard I was crying. Thanks for the great laugh!**

**Ultra Happy Peep: Don't worry, sweetie, if I stop writing, then it will be because I'm grounded, in a coma, or dead. Here are your epic blue cookies that I stole from Percy! (::) (::) (::) And I know, I cried when Belle broke the cup. AND OMG CORA'S GONNA KILL EMMA! IF RUMPLE DOESN'T DO IT FIRST! To answer a question you gave me a long time ago: No. Bae is not Henry's dad. First off, Bae came to the real world when he was 14. Emma came over as a baby and that was who knows how many years later. So no, I don't think Bae is Henry's dad. But I do think that Henry's dad is coming, and that Emma's gonna beat him up until he's dead. He totally deserves that. I wonder what was in the box… MYSTERIES! Now I know why you all hate me for leaving a cliffhanger!**

**Awesomepants2000: Glad to make you laugh!**

**Annabeth Chase The Wise Girl: Come at me bro!**

**Architect-Of-Olympus-101: I'm writing a prologue now!**

**Sam99: You know I'm epic.**

**Question of the chapter: Are my soccer buddy Jess and me the only people who memorize the prophecies? Are we nerds? **

**Song of the chapter: Healing Begins by Tenth Avenue North**

**On with the chappie!**

Annabeth's POV

"I remember."

My heart stopped. "R-remember what?" I ask, refusing to get my hopes up.

"Everything. You…us…the war"

My breath caught in my throat. I didn't care that Percy and I were hundreds of feet above the ground. I half-tackled my boyfriend, and he threw his arms around me. We kissed and for the first time since the Battle of Manhattan I felt safe and loved and… his lips tasted like salt. His hair was tangled and we had tears of relief streaming down our faces but it was perfect. He ran his hand down my hair and Blackjack struggled to keep us from toppling into the open night sky. It was pure relief.

When we broke apart, his arms were still wrapped around me, but he was crying into my shoulder.

"I missed you so much. I thought I'd be stuck there forever, I couldn't remember what color Thalia's eyes were, or the look you gave me when you got annoyed, or how Nico got that look in his eyes whenever we talked about the stupid myth-o-magic game he used to play. Those little things that I would always remember when I was bored in class, or when I-I needed something to fight for-" I cut him off.

"Percy. Percy you're fine. You're here with me, and Luke'll never get you again. I promise. I swear, Percy you'll be fine. You'll be fine. I'll protect you." His head was on my lap now, and his eyes were closing.

"D-don't leave m-me." He said, voice breaking, and sounding pitifully small.

"Never."

**EPIC LINE BREAK THAT'S HALF ASLEEP/WATCHING ONCE UPON A TIME TO THE COUNSLER'S MEETING THAT'S HELD THE NEXT MORNING.**

Annabeth's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I was in my bunk at the Athena cabin, for the first time in weeks. I got dressed, untangled the mess I call my hair, and brushed my teeth. I had Malcolm go to the council meeting in my place. I wanted to help Percy recover, and Chiron agreed to let me hang out with him.

I went to Percy's cabin. He was sleeping peacefully, but his cheeks were flushed like he was having a fever.

"Perce? Wake up!" I told him, shaking his shoulders gently. His bloodshot eyes snapped open, and they locked on me.

"Hey."He said hoarsely. Suddenly he doubled into a fit of coughing.

"You alright, Perce?" I asked him, holding him as his weak body convulsed with coughing.

He nodded weakly, allowing me to guide him into the shower. I blast the water and lightly push him into it. He doesn't even notice that he still has his clothes on. When he gets out, he looks a little better, but still pale, tired, and fevered.

"You wanna stay in bed?" I ask. He shakes his head quickly; putting up a façade so that I can't see how much pain he's in. He starts toward the door. I wrap my arms around him, restraining him.

"Percy, what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me!" I said.

"M' fine." He whispered hoarsely. "Let's go to the lake, Kay?"

I released him, keeping one arm around his waist, and he wrapped one around my shoulders.

"Perce, you sure you're okay?" I ask, and he looks at me, eyes full of love and trust, masking hurt.

"I'm fine." He says in a scratchy voice, firmly.

With my help, he stumbles out of his cabin, and is immediately surrounded by girls.

I bite back a growl, and Percy, seeing my expression, gives me an 'I got this' look. His face takes on that troublemaker grin that I fell in love with, and I let go of his waist.

I take some popcorn from Connor, who appears behind me. "Pay you later." I mutter. This should be good.

Percy POV

"Hi, Percy!" squeals Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey, Perce." Says Maddie Walker, daughter of Apollo.

I gulp; I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"Hi ladies. I don't suppose you would mind showing me around?" I ask, knowing that they'd love too. I can see Annabeth's eyebrows shoot up, but I give her a reassuring smile. The girls giggle and grin, and grab my arms.

"Is there a place with water around here, girls?" They squeal, and pull me along to where I know the lake is.

They're talking aimlessly about perfume or, whatever, and when we get to the lake, I give them my signature smile, and they both squeal in delight.

But, I pull my arms from their grasp, and then will the water to obey me. It rises into a wave, soaking the two girls.

"I have a girlfriend." I say, and then drag an open-mouthed Annabeth away from the two spluttering girls. I'm almost able to ignore the poison coursing through my veins. Almost.

-FLASHBACK-

_I'm trying to fall asleep, knowing that if I do, the nightmares will come. But I need sleep, and Annabeth will be mad if I don't. Despite what she thinks, I can handle it. I'll heal, and I remember. I turn over, ignoring the cracking of my ribs, and the sudden snap that leaves me gasping. Yeah, screw that, I'm doomed. When I turn onto my back, my right arm touches the mattress; leaving a burning sensation that's so bad I have to bite back a scream. _

_I sit up, wincing, and decide to take a walk. The lake always makes me feel better. _

_When I get there I sit down, exhausted by the movement. Suddenly there's a stabbing pain in the small of my back. I can't move, and then a voice, a familiar voice hisses in my ear. _

_"I'm back." Luke's voice snarls._

_-End Flashback-_

Then I had woken up to Annabeth shaking me. I knew it was poison, because demigods don't get sick that fast. No one gets sick that fast. It doesn't happen. Anyway, I was determined to keep this from her. I knew that the poison would kill me, and I didn't want her to blame herself. I coughed again, this time tasting blood.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Annabeth asks again, and I'm so tempted to tell her the truth.

"No." A voice says from behind me. "He's not."

Those are the last words I hear before my eyes close and unconsciousness claims me.

Annabeth's POV

Percy dropped to the ground upon hearing Luke's voice.

"He's not okay. And he's not going to be unless you come with me."

I looked around, we were alone, and I knew no one was going to help us. I looked back at Luke to find him holding Percy, who was hanging hands above his head from Luke's arms. His eyes were closed and his skin was deathly pale. Blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"What did you do to him?" I ask, glaring.

Luke flinches slightly, but grins when he remembers my question.

"Poison. Gods poison." My eyes widen. God's poison is fatal unless you have the cure.

"What do you want?" I ask. He must want something, because he doesn't want Percy dead…Does he?

"You. If you come with me, I'll cure him. And I won't kill him. Just come with me, take him. We can heal him."

I nod. I have to. For Percy. I follow Luke, who is dragging Percy's limp body.

I have to do this. For Percy.

**And done! TOLD YOU I WAS EVIL!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I'm back very quickly! I am writing right now because of an awesome review from Percabeth1300. I would be doing some boring math assignment! So yeah… I am sitting around listening to Red, ignoring my homework, just to write for you guys! That is how much I love you! I'm just kidding, I already finished. Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews. I wanted to cry when I saw how many I had. When I first wrote this, I was in homeroom, bored out of my mind, and then I published it, thinking that I might get 50 for the entire story, but then you guys gave me 130 and we're like, a quarter of the way through this! Anyway, thank you guys so much, it means a lot to me that you like this. Anyway, two weird things happened today… Some random guy walked up to me and he's all like 'my friend wanted to know if you wanted to go out with him' and I was like…What the… The other weird thing…I dissected a pig heart. My advice: Don't ever do it. I wanted to barf. All over my teacher's shoes.**

**Percabeth1300: This review inspired me to pick up my dad's laptop, and start writing. I never thought that I would get compliments like that! Thank you so much! It means a lot!**

**Fantasy girl loves fantasy: Did you really think I would leave him like that? I am deeply hurt. **

**Doubled-Helix: It's cool, I randomly distribute chapters to people who are worthy! Anyone who sets things on fire frequently…Is worthy!**

**Ultra Happy Peep: Read and find out, my dear. And yeah, Percy's boss. I hated Drew's character too, she annoyed me to death! She's the same person. In the Kane, and HOO. I found it on a facebook page. It's legit. And, it also said that Calypso's coming back! Enjoy!**

**Christinazhangsw: Aww! Thank you! Tell your friend thanks for recommending me!**

**Guest: I made somebody cry! OMG! I mean…sorry! **

**Ghost 77731: Thanks! I try very hard, especially in class…**

**Elliefs: Thank the gods someone understands!**

**Song of the chapter: Um…I don't know… pick your favorite! Tell me what you want this song of the chapter to be!**

Annabeth's POV

I numbly went along with whatever Luke said, my eyes locked on Percy, who was currently slung over the back of a black Pegasus that's the exact same color as his hair.

He's laying stomach down on the Pegasus's back, head, arms and legs hanging over the side.

"Will he fall off?" I asked worriedly, as I made my way onto the pure white Pegasus. Luke hoists himself onto the front of the white beauty, so that he's in front of me. Jerking the reigns so that both Pegasi lift into the air, he turns around, facing me. "He'll be fine. Jackie can handle Percy." I'm forced to hold onto him, or fall off. I can't fall off, or I can't protect Percy. Insert overprotective girlfriend mode here.

I turn my head away from Luke, to look at Percy who is beginning to stir. I hear a bloodcurdling scream when he realizes he's not on the ground. He starts to kick and squirm off of the horse, but Jackie realizes what he's doing.

She lifts higher into the sky and he screams again. He pulls himself up onto the horse, and wraps his arms tightly around her neck, burying his face into Jackie's mane. I peel my eyes away from the trembling Percy to find Luke shaking with laughter.

I aim my fist, and punch him in the gut. He doubles over, coughing, about to fall off while I smirk in satisfaction.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_ And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_

**IF YOU DON'T KNOW THIS SONG, THEN THAT'S COOL, I JUST THOUGHT THE LYRICS WENT WITH THIS! I JUST HAD TO PUT THIS HERE! THIS REMINDED ME OF MY FIRST SPELLING TEST. JUST PICTURE LUKE AS MY TEACHER, AND ANNABETH AS ME, AND SUBSTITURE THE PROBLEMS FOR WORDS LIKE I, AM, THE…**

_-Flashback-_

_Annabeth: "Okay, Luke. Ask me another."_

_Luke: "Do I have too Annie?" _

_ Annabeth: "DON'T CALL ME ANNIE?! JUST READ THE STUPID FLASHCARD!" _

_Luke: "How many states are there in Canada?"_

_Annabeth: "LUKE!"_

_Luke: "Okay, Okay! What's the square root of four?"_

_Annabeth: "Two."_

_Luke: "Square root of nine?"_

_Annabeth: "Three. I thought these were suppose to be hard questions."_

**_Luke: *Mumbles_**_* "For the average seven year old they would be."_

_Thalia: "Care to repeat that, Luke?" _

_Luke: "I'm good, Thales." _

_Annabeth: "Please give me a hard one, Luke? Please?"_

_Luke: "Okay, Annie. This is the hardest one. Ready?"_

_Annabeth: "Yup."_

_Luke: "You sure?"_

_Annabeth: "Of course I'm sure."_

_Luke: "Really?"_

_Annabeth: "Luke…"_

_Luke: "What's one plus one?"_

_Annabeth: "LUKE!" *Annabeth chases Luke around central park*_

_Luke: Thalia! Your turn! I'm gonna go *Annabeth glares at him* BYE!_

_Thalia: come back when you've found your pride! (to Annabeth) come on, kiddo._

_Annabeth: K!_

_-end flashback-_

I snapped out of the past to see Percy falling before my eyes.

Percy POV

I was falling. Falling! As in out of the sky.

I was screaming. Screaming. Not in pain, but in fear. I should have been stronger than that.

I was crying. Crying over her. I was going to die without Annabeth.

Just as I was about to hit the ground, I heard Annabeth scream my name. I felt a horses's teeth clamp over the hood of my jacket, he lifted me up into the air, and I reached upward, putting my arms around his neck and swinging myself onto his back. I hung on as tight as I could, pulling my face into his, or her mane, just like I did the first time. I vaguely registered someone talking angrily, but I was out of energy. I was so tired. I needed to sleep. Had to sleep. Did I mention that sleep sounded really good right now?

Annabeth's POV

I snapped out of the past to see Percy falling before my eyes. He screamed as he fell, and there was pure fear in that scream.

"PERCY!" I called into the air. Suddenly the black mare dove down and grabbed him right before he hit the ground. I could hear gentle sobs coming from his mouth.

I looked over at the grinning Luke.

"What did you do?" I asked him, looking straight into those blue eyes that I had come to hate.

"You resisted. Anything you do," he says, smiling sadistically "will be taken out on him."

My eyes widen, and my eyes automatically go to Percy, who is hugging the horse like it's his lifeline. Tears are streaming out of his closed eyelids.

"Please don't hurt him." I say, voice small and pitiful. "Please."

Luke grins at me, and suddenly, his arms are around me and I'm crying into his shoulder. "Please don't Luke. I need him. Please don't hurt him. He's all I have, everyone else left. You promised you'd always be there for me. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Shh. Of course I do, Beth. Just not with him. Could you be happy with me? I know you love him, but you love me too. Just think. Remember the sirens? I was there. You wanted me. Not him. Me."

As he says the words I feel bile rise in my throat. A blush rises in my cheeks. Maybe I did see him. But that was years ago. Before…Before Percy. Not before him, but Percy was always there. Even when I hated him. He was there, a shoulder for me to cry on, there to protect me. Luke avoided me when I hated him, and he wouldn't come to me when I needed him. Percy was always there when I wanted him. Luke wasn't there to protect me, he was fighting against me.

I slowly shake my head. "I love Percy, Luke. But I miss my brother. If you could be my brother again…"

But I want to be more than your brother. I want you to love me like you used to."

"Luke, as long as I'm alive, I'm going to love Percy. As long as my soul exists." Luke's eyes flash in anger with these words, and with a jerk of his hand, I'm falling, down, down, down.

Wind whistles in my ears and I barely hear Percy scream my name, and I look above to see him diving headfirst off the side of the horse. He catches up to me in an instant, and hugs me close to him.

**BTW this is also the way I picture the scene right after MOA**

"Are you alright?" He shouts above the wind.

"Percy Jackson this is by far the stupidest idea you have ever come up with. How could you-?"

He cuts me off. "I couldn't let you fall alone." He hugs me tighter to him, and then turns our bodies so that his back is facing the ground. I realize what he's doing.

"Perseus Jackson, you will not take the force of this fall!" I punch him in the chest, and he winces, but holds his ground. "Percy, Percy don't do this, please, please be safe for me. Don't die. Don't die." I repeat the words over and over again, because I so desperately want him to be safe, and it's not fair to just get him back and then have him die.

'I won't, Wise Girl." He says confidently. Then he grins. "I'm good at cheating death." The fact that that's true makes me want to thank Thantos and punch Percy again. He looks up at me, and there is peace in his eyes.

"You know that I'll always love you, right? Forever and always?" I tell him.

"Forever and always." He agrees, right before he hits the ground, and his eyes, his beautiful eyes close.

**End totally HOH worthy scene.**

Luke's POV (betcha didn't see that coming)

It wasn't supposed to end like this. We were supposed to have a life together. Annabeth was supposed to want me. Not him. He ruined our love. I watched him hit the ground, watched Annabeth futilely attempt to bandage his broken back. I go to the ground, and yell at the girl of my dreams. "Get on the horse. We can heal him when we get there."

She looks at me with pure fury in her eyes, but collects his broken body in her arms, and boards the horse. She's whispering things to him as we go, and I know that she loves him. I have lost to Percy Jackson.

**I wrote this at school, so I have to go right now! Byez! BTW, Percy's not dead. I am offended that you would think I'm evil enough to do that. And yes I know what you're thinking. By the way, If you were like, PERCABETH! That entire time, I was too. I really hate Lukeabeth, and I really wanted to show how that would never happen. LUKE LOSES! YAY! **


	17. Chapter 17

**And I am back! I just couldn't leave you like that. And I got some awesome reviews that made me want to freaking cry. I am not kidding, I checked my email, and I had like, 10 reviews and it was like, 4 hours after I had posted it. You guys make me want to cry, and laugh and scream and write at the same time, because your review are so epic! Anyway, if I get really good reviews, I'll post the next one in 20 minutes. Really good, long reviews, at least 5 of them, that tell me what I need to improve on. I want your advice. I'm counting on you. What could make this story better? OMG! Everyone in the room just said that Percy Jackson sucks! You might have to wait for this chapter while I tear them apart…**

**Anyway, to my unbelievably epic reviewers:**

**Guest: No way! I'm like a quarter of the way through, then if you guys want, there will be sequels! OMG! I've never ever gotten a compliment like that! Thank you so much! It means the world to me that you think I'm better than Rick!**

**7NationArmy: I agree with everything you just said! Percy is totally a leash child! I laughed so hard when I read that, then the kids in the room I was in gave me weird looks…**

**Ultra Happy Peep: Yeah…That does make sense, I personally think that she'll end up with Leo… but Nico/Cal does make more sense… Anyway, Yes. I hate Lukeabeth so much it hurts. **

**Cemedance: I NEVER said he'd be okay. I said he'd live. There's a difference. I just had another plot twist idea…But I actually think that Percy will take the impact of the fall, and that he'll be injured. Not fatally, or extremely impactingly, but enough that Annabeth'll freak out. There is no way that that won't happen. He's too loyal.**

**Anyway, Thank you so much guys! **

**Song of the Chapter: Hurt by Christina A.**

**BEHOLD! A CHAPTER!**

Annabeth's POV

"Percy? Percy wake up? Please wake up! Percy!" I sobbed. We were on the Pegasus now, and Percy was looking worse than ever. Blood was dripping down his chest, quickly staining his white T-shirt red. He's paler than I've ever seen him before, eyes screwed shut, features twisted into a grimace. He's curled into a ball in my lap, head resting on my shoulder. My hands are stained with Percy's blood.

Our horses' hooves touched the ground, and instantly, a small army was at my side.

We were standing on an Olympus worthy fort that I recognized as Mount Tam. I could almost feel evil magic seeping into my soul, sapping my strength and corrupting my judgment. I knew Percy felt it too, because he whimpered, tossing his head back and digging it into my shoulder.

"Luke," An emposi addressed "you have them. But the boy is… injured." My blood starts to boil.

"Injured!" I shriek, jumping off the Pegasus, peeling Percy off me, placing him onto the horse, so that I can wave my arms to express my discontent. **A/N did you LOL here when she manages to be vaguely mature right here?** "He just landed on his back from a three mile fall and all you can say is injured?!" I yell at them until my voice is hoarse, and I'm gesturing to the broken body of my boyfriend, and I want so badly to heal him. And…and… and now they're taking him away, carrying him roughly, jostling his injured spine. A low moan escapes from his lips.

"Percy!" I scream, running after him. But Luke catches my arms, digging his nails into my skin. I can tell he's still angry.

"No." He tells me in a low, commanding voice. "Kronos wants to see you." I gulp, and submit to the hand pulling me.

"Will Percy be alright?" I ask, and the grip on my arm tightens. I involuntarily wince, and I swear I hear the smirk in his voice as he tells me

"Maybe. It was a pretty hard fall."

That does it. I shove him against the wall, pinning him against it. "It was your fault Percy got hurt. You know what his fatal flaw is. You knew he would jump after me, didn't you? Well it's all your fault and now he might die. He could die and it would be all your fault!" I hiss, spiting the words at him as if they're venom.

He just laughs, and then when I'm not expecting it, when I'm looking at him in confusion, he tackles me. I slam into the ground, and my head's spinning from the blow. When the world comes back into focus, I can hear him speaking softly.

"Never do that again." He said, as he took my dagger from its place strapped to my arm. "It was your fault. If you loved me, he wouldn't be hurting. It's your choice, really. But he's gonna pay the price for them." The words force the breath out of me in a sharp gasp. Is it really my fault?

I don't pay attention as he drags me to wherever Kronos is. It is my fault. If I had lied, had told Luke that I loved him, Percy would be safe. Percy would be alive. But now he could die. And it would be all my fault. I would say that I loved Luke. I still loved him as a brother. No matter how many times he betrayed me. We would always have that. But the question was…Could I fool him. The answer was no. I couldn't do that. I'm a horrible liar, and Percy, the most oblivious person on the planet knows when I'm lying.

We go through a door, and the pale, golden-eyed boy that I saw kick Percy turns around from his position looking over a garden.

"Kronos." I say, and he grins, not a mirthful one, but full of sick-minded scheming. His gold eyes light up in excitement, and I know he has something awful planned for me.

"And I thought that poisoning Percy was the best thing that was going to happen today!" He exclaims joyously. I growl slightly when he mentions the poison. Another thing he might die from.

"I never thought I'd see Annabeth Chase unarmed and alone before." He says, circling me, interest lighting up his pale, chiseled features.

"The only reason you're not in Tartarus right now is Percy." I say in a stiff, unforgiving tone. This is the man who took my brother from me. Who tortured my soulmate. He doesn't deserve to live, or breathe let alone rule the world. I wish he would go die in a hole.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." He says, as if I'm a small child. "I can hear your thoughts child. And anything negative about me, well, I'm sure you think Perseus's life is expendable.

"No!" My eyes widen. "Please don't, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please." I say, trying to placate the Titan before he can hurt Percy.

"I think that you need to be taught a lesson." He muses, eyes narrowing. "Luke?" He calls, and Luke responds immediately, pulling my arms behind me, effectively killing any chance I had of escape.

**HELLO MY NAME IS BOB THE LINE BREAK. MY JOB IS TO TELL YOU THAT THIS IS WHEN PERCY GETS INTO THE ROOM! THAT'S WHAT ABBY SAID TO TELL YOU. I'M GONNA HELP TYSON FIND DONUTS NOW!**

A minotaur-like creature carries Percy in, and I almost have a heart attack.

Percy looks even worse. The scars from Kronos's last visit are still prominent on his skin. He doesn't look so sickly anymore, so they must have healed the poison. But he still looks much paler than he should be. Bandages are wrapped around his chest, but they're bloodstained, and they've done nothing for the ribs he's so obviously broken. His eyes are half-opened, and they lock on me the instant he comes into the room.

"L-le-le" He tries to speak, but it comes out as mumbles that I can't understand. His eyebrows furrow, concentrating, and he manages to whisper "Le-let her go, Luke."

Luke's only response is to grin.

I close my eyes. I don't want to see it. Right before I fall into the lovely abyss that is sleep, I hear Percy's voice.

"It's not your fault."

Then I hear him scream. And what kills me is that I can't help him.

Percy POV

I screamed as the furry thing threw me on to the floor. It burned like Hades, and I know what I'm talking about. I looked up to find Annabeth unconscious in Luke's arms. A grin tugged at the corners of my mouth. She wouldn't have to see it. I feel things, outing huge amounts of pressure on my chest. I can't breathe. It hurts. Why do things have to be so unfair? It hurts so bad. Please make it stop. Please.

I scream until my voice is hoarse, I call the names of everyone I know, pleading, begging for them to help me. It's so much pain I can't remember who Leo is. Is Jason my brother? All I can see is her face, so I keep calling her name, over and over, like a broken CD. Until there's more pressure and my voice is silenced.

**Not too gory or torturous, right guys?**

Annabeth's POV

When I wake up, I can't hear Percy. All I see are the twin grins of my enemies. All I can feel are the ropes binding my wrists, all I can smell is the copper scent of his blood. The only thing I can taste is the salt left on my lips from our last kiss.

But then I can see his body, and he's breathing, but he won't wake up. Then I hear a voice from behind me say…

"He's in a coma."

**How's that for a plot twist. Remember that if I get really good reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next one in twenty minutes. I already have it ready; I just want 5 really good reviews. Thanks for reading and bob the line breaker says to review. BTW, its 12:20 my time, and I stayed up just to write this for you guys. Okay, bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my lovely…I need something to call you guys…**

**A) Demigods**

**B) Peeps**

**C) Ducklings**

**D) Carrots**

**E) Kiddos**

**Vote in your review cuz I need something to call you awesome people who read my story. Okay, important message. This is serious. PLEASE READ THIS, CONTAINS IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Don't skip it. I was on Wattpad today, and I read a HOH fanfic, and the author was cutting herself. It was a great story, but I was very concerned for the girl, and it brought the problem of self-harm to my attention. I'm not going to tell you the name of the author, but I wanted to tell you, that if you or a friend is doing or considering self-harm, then STOP. Right now. Please don't do it. If you need someone to talk to about it, my inbox is always open, and I'm here for you. Please don't resort to doing that. You have people who care about you. And I'm sure none of them want you to do that. I don't want you to do that. **

**Also, I have some important news. Has anyone read my other story, Nico's date with a Unicorn? I just got a review, saying someone thought I was on drugs. Well here is my response. What the flip is wrong with you. I am 11 years old, I do not do drugs. I never will. Ever. Judge my stories, say they're insane. Laugh. But don't you dare say I'm on drugs. To me, that is one of the worst insults you can give me. When you did that, a piece of my soul died. You cannot say that I am on drugs If for whatever reason I am on drugs, I will not go anywhere near a computer, in case I do something I regret. I am now going to take the time to tell you that drugs are bad things, and something that should be avoided at all costs. Thank you for reading this, now we can get to the funny, non-depressing authors notes.**

**So, I'm so sorry this took so long, my parents wanted me to go to a superbowl party, then there was this whole soccer thing, and this other soccer thing, and… But I'm back! I felt so bad leaving you like that, and now giving you a short, crappy, chapter. But there's something that I like, Percy's coma isn't normal! It's an awesome plot twist. Thanks to Annabeth Chase the Wise Girl for her help with the chapter, and her support of my story! Don't know what I'd do without her! Anyway, this story officially has 160 reviews! *Squeal that makes Drew's look weak* Yay! 160 FREAKING REVEIWS! You are officially the best people on the planet! Anyway, I found something that is so freaking epic. Go to Youtube right now. Go. Now. Look up maddy5534, and watch her HOH trailers. DO. IT. NOW. Then go to CassJayTuck and watch her reviews to the HOO series! It's so freaking epic.**

**To my lovelies:**

**Cemedance: Yikes! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I tried to be less depressing, and to focus more on the details… guess that didn't work out… And they have to reach the bottom. I'm thinking they'll fall, hit the ground, Percy'll get injured but they'll struggle their way through the endless plains of Tartarus, and then they'll reach the doors of death. Those are my ideas. Um, maybe I'll write my own… After I finish this, of course. **

**Kooky656: Yes. A coma. Did you not read the chapter? Well, not really a coma…It shall become clear!**

**Ghost 77731: Dude, thanks, It means the world to me!**

**Ultra Happy Peep: Breath! Just breathe! I'm here, you can read! Yeah, Nico and Cal make sense, but I really hate that Leo's alone, and I'm sure that Reyna's going to die. So Leyna's out. And thanks for the advice, most of the questions are addressed below.**

**X: I'm done hurting Percy. I just can't do it anymore, it's hurting my soul. It's not good for my health. But, for some reason, I'm into seeing my favorite characters be weak. I love that so much. **

**X: No. Not gonna happen. There is none, nor will there ever be sexual abuse in my story. I'm 11, I can't even read it, let alone write it. So, no way. Never ever gonna happen. **

**Olympus97: Bromance coming up! I love it too! And I am offended that you would think I would kill off Percy. Why would you think that?**

**Christinaazhangsw: The only reason I know what that means is because my sister just took that test!**

**Fantasy Girl Loves Fantasy: Yeah, no. Not normal coma. You thought Percy wouldn't feel pain? Yeah, no. But, I swear, no more harm. Just him being all coma-like. Duh, Percabeth! And if you think I would let Percy let anyone touch Annabeth…You are wrong. You are so wrong.**

**Guest: Duh. Strong women. It's gonna happen. And I don't try to torture my readers with tension. Whatever comes out of my head goes into the story. If my ideas go with Percy waking up, I'll do that. If not, too bad for Percy.**

**Dedicated to Annabeth Chase the Wise Girl for her help, support, and knowledge of Comas. A+ here I come! If I ever get a coma related assignment…**

**Behold, The latest I awesomeness I shall bestow upon you!**

Percy POV

I was floating. That's all I knew. It was dark, and cool, and there was something under me. I couldn't remember my name. I couldn't remember her's. All I knew was that she had grey eyes. I could see rivers of emotion in them, ranging from love, to agony. I wanted go to the mystery girl. No. I needed to go to the mystery girl. I needed her like I needed air.

I had to find her.

My impulsive reaction was to fight, to attack the tranquility of this dream-world. But I couldn't move. The lake I had once been resting in had become my prison. Its murky waters binded me, making me vulnerable to whatever nightmares lay hidden in the corners of my mind.

I waited for something to attack, unconsciously twisting my wrists against the watery bindings. I had been robbed of my senses, unaware of everything. The only clue I had that I was alive, was that I was breathing.

Was I breathing? I couldn't feel my chest moving. Maybe I wasn't breathing.

I was in a twisted version of reality. Where everything was black and all I could feel were my watery restraints, so tight they were cutting into my flesh. I was being subjected to the worst kind of torture my weak mind could take. Being trapped there.

I heard a voice, and suddenly my entire world lit up. I could see her now, grey eyes filled with tears, blond hair stained with blood. Was that my blood?

I knew her, I remembered her, I had always known her, but I couldn't reach it. My mind was keeping my love from me. I was trapped, held hostage in the dark interworking of my mind. The question was not how to get out, but who was keeping me here.

Annabeth POV

I turned around to find Luke, who's staring at Percy. I'm frozen on my knees next to Percy, and Luke walks forward to meet me.

"What do you mean, he's in a coma?" I ask him, voice dangerously calm.

"I mean, we put too much pressure on him, and he couldn't take it. So now he's in a coma." Tears start to leak out of my eyes with his words.

I ignore the facts, and start to shake my comatose love. He doesn't respond head simply lolling from side to side as my sobs shake his body. I vaguely register Luke's footsteps walking away.

Percy's in my lap now, and I'm crying into what used to be his chest. I hold him, and sob, before the Athena in me comes out, and I start to think of a plan to get Seaweed Brain safely out. And me.

I listen to his slow, steady heartbeat. I take off what's left of his shirt, and wrap his chest in it. Maybe if I stop the blood, I can get him back. He'll wake up. But, I'm just giving myself false hope. I know that during a coma a person is unresponsive to his environment. The person is alive and looks like he or she is sleeping. However, unlike in a deep sleep, the person cannot be awakened by any stimulation, including pain. Percy's coma was caused by excessive bleeding. I wasn't sure if his coma was caused by blood loss, pain, or a head injury.

I was startled out of my thoughts by Percy's pained cry. If Percy's in a coma he can't feel pain.

"Percy?" I whisper into his hair. "Can you hear me?" Involuntary hope fills me.

But then, it's crushed as water escapes from Percy's lips. How is he coughing up water?

Suddenly I'm blown back with a force no one but an immortal possesses. I can only watch in horror as water constricts itself around Percy's limp body.

Only one person besides Poseidon and Percy can control water. Oceanus is rising.

**TOLD YOU IT WASN'T A NORMAL COMA! ERIC THE PONY-MAN LINEBREAKER WHO HAS MYSTICAL POWERS THAT FORCE YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT NOW THE STORY TAKES PLACE AT CAMP HALF BLOOD! ERIC WISHES TO THANK YOU FOR EATING THE THINGS THAT COME OUT OF YOUR NOSE! If you didn't LOL uncontrollably at that then look up the word funny. Then come back and LOL at this.**

That night, Morpheus was not kind to the demigods of Camp half blood.

Malcolm woke up screaming to look at his sister's bunk, when he found her missing.

Drew's shill shrieks of terror forced Piper to dump a bucket of icy water over the daughter of Aphrodite. Piper enjoyed it, but that didn't stop her from being worried about her older sister.

Maddie's brown curls bounced as she shook in terror. Even Will Solace, her favorite brother couldn't comfort the trembling girl.

Nico, knowing Percy would have the worst nightmares, ran across the lawn, to the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy? It's me, Nico, let me in!" He shouted at the closed door. With one hard kick, the door went down, and Nico was left staring at the bloody mess that was his cousin's room.

Meanwhile, Malcolm went to alert Jason, knowing that if Percy was gone, the Son of Zeus was in charge.** Yes I said Zeus. Until farther notice, the Roman gods don't exist. **He pounded on the doors, shouting the names of the two offspring of the sky. After about five minutes of shouting himself hoarse, a very angry Thalia opened the door.

"What?" She growled, angry at the son of Athena.

Malcolm gulped, taking a step back in case he needed to run.

"Percy and Annabeth are missing." Malcolm told her solemnly.

Thalia's eyes grew wide in fear, and she shouted for her brother who was at her side in an instant.

"Where's Percy?" The older boy asked frantically, eyes wide after his own nightmare. Anyone would be terrified after watching their cousin fall to their doom. (He watched Percy fall, but didn't see the horse rescue him.)

"Gone. Annabeth too." Malcolm replied shortly.

Jason's eyes burned with fury.

"Thalia, could you summon all the immortals? I think I'm done waiting for the gods to get off their podexes and help us!" His voice grew in volume, until he was shouting at the sky. "PERCY AND ANNABETH HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU, AND YOU REPAY THEM BY LEAVING THEM TO DIE?" He yelled mindlessly, and all of Camp half blood crowded around to watch the temper tantrum of the most composed son of the big three.

Jason was so angry, he didn't notice the gods were standing there, until his father cleared his throat.

"This time we're going to help." Poseidon said, remorse, anger, and bitterness clear on his face.

"I need to save my daughter." Athena looked as though she really cared.

The gods reunited with their children, and Hestia watched them from the hearth, conflicting emotions tearing apart the Last Olympian.

**Dun Dun Dun! Like it? Hate it? Tell me and thanks for reading! BTW, I am currently in mourning for Percy's panda pillow pet. Rest in Peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my lovely demigods, or ducklings. Whichever you prefer.**

**Hey guys, I know this is late, but don't rush me. I just played 2 soccer games, and my teachers are out to murder me with homework! Thank you for your reviews, each one warmed my frozen heart! That's right, I'm a vampire. Just kidding! But, I love your reviews, and they make me want to write every moment of my life. For those of you who weren't aware, THE HOUSE OF HADES RELEASE DATE IS OUT! We must mentally prepare ourselves for the cliffy that awaits us on October 8th 2013.(in case you're too lazy to look it up, that's 232 days from now) So, anyway, to my lovely ducklings. I'm gonna go with ducklings. It's just funner to say! OH MY GODS MY COMPUTER JUST SAID FUNNER ISN'T A WORD! MY COMPUTER IS TURNING INTO MY GRAMMER TEACHER!**

**X: Yeah, I read above my age level too. And, I'm not actually sure what's wrong with me. I just love putting my favorite characters through hell and back, then watching them struggle their way through. If I can't imagine them struggling their way through, they're not really worthy of my story now are they?**

**Kooky565: Yay! I'm able to make people happy! Keep reading my dear.**

**7NationArmy: YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT! I'm 11 and epic! Yeah, the feels I bring you astound you! I still think Uncle Rick is better though. *insert your compliment that makes me feel happy inside here* Are you into just typing random letters? That's totally cool! **

**Cemedance: I tried to really drag that out, I spent like 20 minutes on 200 words. I was like…My readers are gonna kill me for taking so long…epp! Please don't kill me I want to write for you!**

**Olive: None taken. And I really hate Rick's cliffhangers, so I try not to write them. I don't care if it ruined the cliffhanger. Like, whenever I complain to my mom about Rick's cliffhangers, she's like, He wants you to buy the next book, and I'm like, I would do it anyway! You guys would still read it, right? And that is a compliment to me. If you want me to hurry so you can read it, then I will update!**

**Sam99: Oceanus is working for Kronos. I love your stories too! And, I'm kinda updating right now…**

**Ultra Happy Peep: Yes. I'm a very deep perso- OHH GUMMY BEARS! If Rick doesn't give me Tartarus POVs, I will take a plane to Texas and find that man. I'm not even kidding. And I'm pretty sure, that eventually, Percabeth will be captured. It's gonna happen. BTW, thanks for your glowing darkness review. I'm making some minor changes to it tomorrow. OMFG did you see OUAT last night? HENRY! THE FEELINGS! I CRIED 4 TIMES!**

**Fantasy Girl Loves Fantasy: Yup! I do it now! Of course Annabeth's gonna be fine! Luke still has some feelings for her…Eww! K, never mind. But Annie's coming out of this okay. Percy, well. Um… Read.**

**Song of the Chapter: Who you are-Unspoken. (This song came on the radio and I was inspired by the chorus. You can ignore the Jesus part. No offense to those of you who aren't Christians, or Lutherans or whatever. Just listen to the song!)**

Annabeth POV

Eventually, Luke had to drag me out of the room. I didn't want to leave Percy's side. It took him three fistfights, one dagger, and seven death threats for him to get me out. I took one last look at Percy's still, water-bound body, and allowed Luke to drag me away.

I thought I heard him muttering something about dumb blondes.

I wanted to kill him right there, but I knew that Oceanus wouldn't hesitate to kill Percy.

Percy. Amazing how many things were contained in that word. It meant ears that would listen to (almost) everything I had to say. It meant a mouth that could now recite the building date and architect of every monument in…everywhere. He actually listened to me. It meant indescribable eyes that reminded me of everything.

I let out a heavy sigh. I was really getting tired of titan bases. I didn't care if they had the best architecture in the world. I wanted to go home. Preferably with my boyfriend. Preferably with all of my limbs intact.

Luke huffs in annoyance, staring at me. I glare back, and he flinches under it. I sigh again. Percy wasn't afraid of my glare.

The doors in front of me open, and Kronos is behind them, staring directly at me.

"Hello, Annabeth."

**Bobby the Builder Line break! To where the gods are discussing the plan to get Percy and Annabeth back.**

Hestia watched from the hearth, silently guarding her family. Hestia had never had a family before. Hestia wanted her family back. Percy and Annabeth were some of the only two people who actually saw her, talked to her. Percy was like a son. She and Annabeth were as close as sisters.

Somebody had taken them, her children, and she would get them back. She needed to get them back.

She walked over to her brother, and to her niece, and allowed herself to cry.

**Sometimes people don't think before they talk. Here are five examples**:

Maddie Walker: Well, he's Percy so he'll be okay!

Drew Tanaka: Yeah, and who cares about that Anna girl anyway

Demeter: You should all have some cereal.

Aphrodite: AWW! They stayed together!

Hestia: SHUT UP! ARE YOU CIVILIZED PEOPLE OR KINDERGARDENERS? Except all kindergarteners are not bad…

**Here are five examples of when people had useful things to say:**

Thalia: Has anyone tried Iris messaging them?

Nico: They're not dead.

Poseidon: I can see if he- they're on the Princess Andromeda.

Leo: I'll make cookies for when you get them back! (That wasn't really useful, but it helped lighten the mood. Raise your hand if you could totally imagine Leo burning cookies)

Piper: Shut up, repair boy (that was useful because now Leo's not talking anymore.)

**Here is a page from Thalia's journal recounting that day (pretend it's all dyslexic and stuff, I want you to be able to understand it): **

_Okay, I can't believe Artemis made me do this. I should be looking for them. But now I'm being forced to write into this thing. I'm pretty sure it's a notebook. Great, now I sound like one of those blonde (sorry Anna) popular brats who like to write diaries. Wonderful. But, this is a recount of what's going on today. For the first time in… forever, the gods are getting off their lazy podexes and helping their children. No offense to you if you're a god and reading this, but seriously, we're still kids and we need loving parents. Anyway, back to Percy and Annabeth. We tried IM-ing them, but it doesn't work. I've searched the entire woods, while the campers scoured everywhere inside the boundaries. _

_ No. Freaking. Sign. _

_I'm so freaking worried. We just got kelp head back, and now Annabeth's gone too. But Nico found one thing. Blood. Percy's blood. It doesn't make us feel any better. At all._

_You know what? Screw this. I'm gonna find a way. I need to. I owe them that much. _

_And if you ever tell anyone I'm this sentimental… _

_-Thalia Grace_

What Thalia's doing right now (Thalia's POV):

I stared in horror at the IM before me. Annabeth lay unconscious on the ground, her left arm twisted at an unnatural angle. Percy laid on the ground, water securing his arms to his body, and his legs pinned to the ground. His chest was a mess of punctured skin, and broken bones his eyes were closed. I'd never seen the pair look this vulnerable.

I didn't notice Nico and Poseidon come up behind me, too transfixed on my best friends, brought so low.

I growled when my grandfather came into the picture.

"Grace." Kronos addressed me. I only nodded stiffly, refusing to give him a clue that his words had hurt me. I vaguely register the gasp that issues from Poseidon's mouth at the sight of his beloved son.  
But I'm forced to acknowledge the earthquake that shakes my very bones.  
"Release. My. Son." I hear a hard voice say from behind me.  
A new, glowing green figure enters the IM. Oceanus.

"He's mine now."

Nico and I growl at this. Percy does not belong to anyone. Percy is a free demigod.

Percy's limp body begins to twitch, and the new figure lets out a sadistic grin.

I turn around, leaves crunching under my feet, and stare at my uncle. The look on Poseidon's face is so incredibly lost, full of grief, and a pain that is so deep I can't even begin to comprehend.

I turn my head back to face Percy, whose eyes are beginning to flutter open.

"Percy?" I ask, and I'm rewarded with a faint moan. Percy briefly struggles against the bindings, but he's too weak to free himself.

Green eyes flutter open and land on Annabeth's still body. Those same eyes widen and he screams her name.

The scream is cut off by a gag of water that Oceanus quickly molded between Percy's teeth.

From feet away I can hear Poseidon's teeth clench.

But Annabeth hears Percy's scream, and wakes up. She looks around, disoriented before her eyes land on Percy's struggling form.

"Percy?" She asks, and he's able to nod, before Oceanus encases him in water.

ANNABETH'S POV

"ANNA- " rouses me from my blissful slumber. Where I am safe, no one is hurting me. I open my eyes, and stare at Percy's open eyes. He's still bound, trapped in water but he's awake.

He's awake.

It's this realization that makes me forget about my arm, about what Kronos was going to make me do.

"Percy?" I ask tentatively, coming out of a coma like that probably scared him.

He's able to nod right before a wave washes over his body, effectively petrifying him. Even when the wave melts away, he's deathly still.

Tears burn at my eyes.

"Percy?" I ask, and am rewarded with a very weak cough. I ignore the throbbing in my arm, and run over to Percy's side. His eyelids are barely fluttering, but I can tell he's not dead.

I feel for his pulse, and gasp in horror at what used to be his wrist. It's a mess of blood and charred skin. The water has left rope burns on his wrist.

"Are you alright?" I ask, receiving another weak nod. Green peeks out at me, and I've never been more relieved. I allow a tear to trail slowly down my face, it traces down my cheek, then falls the short distance to Percy's bandaged chest.

I look away from the half-conscious boy on my lap, towards the IM in front of me.

"Thalia?" I ask, but Kronos answers.

"_You have five minutes alone to tell them about our deal" _He hisses, and I stare back at my friends, hopelessness clear in my eyes.

**So... Not my best chapter, but my muse is currently sick and I have no access to her. So... Yeah, sorry about the shortness of this. I'm really sorry I let you down. I'm just... crying right now. Any of you see UOAT last night? HENRY! "I thought you were different from her. She always lied to me, too." *SOBS* I need to go cry now, byez.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I am so so so sorry for my late update. I promise, I did not mean to keep you waiting, but, because of my need to gamble with my fellow students (see below for full story), and because of my new honor choir gig, I feel like my head is going to explode. There's also the fact that I'm at my grandparents and they don't have wi-fi. I have to TRAVEL to acquire internet. The only reason I'm gonna update now is because I love you, and because Ghost77731 gave me puppy dog eyes. (Darn you. I can't resist the eyes.) **

**FULL STORY: Okay, so my Writing teacher goes: Alright, class, we're going to write a mystery/suspense story! Naturally, I blurted out my feelings: AWESOME! I'M GONNA WRITE, LIKE, A HUNDRED PAGE NOVEL!**

**Then, naturally, Dylan opens up his mouth and says: I bet you ten dollars she's not really gonna write 100 pages. **

**And I'm like: Bring it on! **

**And so that is how my mind is hurting right now. Along with my math homework.**

**Combine that with my dad's love of making me run laps just makes me want to cry.**

**If you want me to post the story, I can change the names and make it a PJO one.**

**Now to my lovely ducklings! May you forever continue to swim in the pond that is my story! *crickets chirp* or you can just read it! *loud cheers* **

**X: I would have PM'd you with advise, but I couldn't. DO NOT TELL. DO NOT. K, if your friend wants to keep it a secret, let her. But, you need to have 'the talk' with him. Let him know… that if he hurts your friend, you will personally beat him over the head with a baseball bat until he falls unconscious at your feet. That's what I did to my best friends boyfriend… I got expelled, but it was worth it… He never got near her again. (I'm jk. But it helps to threaten him. You have to be protective.)**

**Also, my muse is my best friend who doesn't like PJO. But she's hilarious. And I need her to write. I also need Ice cream. Lots and Lots of Ice Cream.**

**Annabeth Chase the Wise Girl: Oh my gods! School! The horror *chokes and shrivels to the ground* I'm okay! I'm okay! You know, if you want to know what happens you could just ask…Wait you did! Um… Enjoy!**

**Cemedance: The feels! Enjoy!**

**Ultra Happy Peep: Let us now virtually sob together: *SOBS* Okay, I'm better. No, I'm not the feels!**

**OH MY GODS IF RUMPLE KILLS HENRY I WILL TEAR OUT HIS GUTS WITH MY BEAR HANDS! New episode tonight! We have hope! Kind of**

**One hour later: wait, never mind, I just watched it… OMFG THE FEELINGS! SOBBING, PAIN!**

**Another week later: *SOBS***

**Sorry about the depressingness, I'm dying inside from like, 5 cliffhangers.**

**Oceanus changed form. I want them to get Percy back before I bring Sally in, because I love her and I can't cause her stress.**

**Tdog is! He's one of my favorite authors! **

**And thank you for keeping your name, it would be tough to review response to you otherwise… And it means a ton to me that you like my story enough to keep using the same penname. **

**ClaraoftheSea: Um… Duh!**

**7NationArmy: I'd have a story of feels. In a day, it would be longer than this one will ever be.**

**Christinazhangsw: Still think that? **

**Song of the Chapter: Titanium-the cover on YouTube by zeldaxlove64 OMG THAT GIRL IS AMAZING!**

**Question: Do you know how many days until the HOH? I do! 212… SO MANY DAYS! That's 31 weeks! *Cries***

**Thank you and behold the next chapter!**

Annabeth POV

The room was spinning. I had to tell Thalia, Thalia about the deal I had agreed to. I had five minutes left to be myself. Four minutes and fifty-nine seconds. Four minutes and-

"Annabeth? What deal?" her voice shakes me from my time meter. I look up at her with a soft gaze, grey eyes begging for forgiveness before she even knows what I did. My fevered brain vaguely registers that Nico and Poseidon have left. My fingers automatically stroke Percy's limp curls.

"The deal… my voice shakes and I clear my throat. I can't sound weak. Not in front of her. "I have to fight for him." I whisper, bit I know she hears me.

"For who? Percy?" She questions, curiosity burning in her voice.

I never take my eyes off of hers. "Kronos." I breathe, and her sapphire orbs harden, it's a glare, not meant for me, but I still flinch back, and Percy stirs underneath my hand.

My eyes find the ground, and tears wet my lashes. "Promise me something?" I ask the only person I can trust to do this.

Her voice is thick with the tears I know are going to fall as soon as the connection cuts. "Anything-" She starts, but I quickly stop her with my final request.

"Kill me." I'm looking straight at her now, my pleading eyes begging for a way out. Her own eyes harden, and I feel as though I'm about to die. I'm so far away from her, yet I can feel Ozone charge the air around me. Percy whimpers slightly and I pull him too me, seeking to protect, and protection.

"No." She snarls, and a steady river leaks from my eyes.

"Why not? I whisper brokenly. Why can't she understand that this has to happen? I can't fight them, but I can't hurt Percy. CAN'T. CAN'T. CAN'T. Can't.

"Why do you want me to?" To answer a question with a question.

"He'll let Percy go once I die. He swore on the River Styx."

Her face takes on a mischievous grin, and her eyes have the light I know so well from so many years ago. "What if I killed you, but you didn't die?"

** DEMIGOD NINJA LINE BREAK THAT IS CURRENTLY SOBBING OVER THE LAST OUAT EPISODE…EVEN THOUGH DEMIGODS CAN'T WATCH TV… *Sniff* I'm okay now. I'M TO THE GODS AND WHAT THE TARTARUS THEY'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!**

Here are four more examples of when people don't think before they say:

Piper: WHERE ARE THEY?

Leo: WE DON'T KNOW

Piper: WELL LET'S FIND OUT!

Leo: Nah, I'm gonna eat my burnt cookies…

Now for one example of something helpful…

Piper: *beats Leo up*

Now for Poseidon, and his reaction to the Iris Message:

Poseidon POV

"Why Percy? Why now? He doesn't deserve this. No one deserves this." These thoughts race through my mind as I dive into the water. I need to think.

I went back to my castle under the sea, going to the room I had designed just for my son. I wasn't like the other gods, I truly appreciated my son, and I wanted him to be mine. I wanted him to stay with me.

This was the room he had collapsed in after the Battle of Manhattan, this was the place that my son had called home after Paul started moving in. It wasn't that Percy didn't like Paul, no, he did, Percy just needed space. We all did. And so, Percy had come to me. We had grown much closer over that year. Much, much closer.

I missed my son, I wanted him back. I didn't want him broken like he was, I ESPECIALLY did not want Oceanus in control of him. Oceanus was my most feared opponent, and they had Polybotes as well. And they had Percy.

My son was already fragile, especially after Luke.

Luke. That name still made me clench my knuckles in anger. The tan skin turned white with the force of my rage. But, I took a deep breath. I would deal with _him_ later.

Right now, my son, my baby boy had been kidnapped for the second, no, third time, and I, HIS FATHER, had not done a thing.

This time, I would.

This time, I would be there for him.

This time, I would be there to protect him.

My son.

**Um… I'm out of Ideas. Schist. I'M out of ideas. Wait…GOT ONE COMIN ON! AMAZINGLY PURPLE SHARKY BATH TOY WHO IS BEING PLAYED WITH BY A DEMIGOD LINEBREAK. To Percy's POV.**

(In case you didn't catch it, it's Percy's POV)

I could hear voices. They were comforting, and I unconsciously leaned into the warmth. Warmth was nice and I felt safe. Safe…How long had it been since I was safe. I never was, not really. I allowed myself to savor this feeling, Oceanus had promised that he would not be kind, and I wanted to be kept safe. I missed the comfort of home.

Of being oblivious to pain. Of being Titanium.

Being Titanium, nothing bad ever happened, nothing unmanageable anyway. Being Titanium, you were innocent, nothing could touch you. Being Titanium, you were on fire, and people were attracted to your fire, you never liked the attention, that they relied on you. But you deal with it. You let them use you as a shield, because you are Titanium.

Well not anymore. Now you are dirt, the pitiful creature who relies on others for protection. A part of you, the part that everyone knows, the part that's controlled the majority of your life, tells you to get off the ground, to stop being a burden, and to help, to get _us_ out. This is the part of you, who you instinctively listen to, who IS who you are.

So why do you want to listen to the small, but growing urge, to lean back, and let someone else do it. You need to be there to help them, you have to grow up so that they don't have to. So why do you want to just stop? Why are you shutting down NOW? They don't deserve this. You have to be there for them…

But you don't want to be. You're so tired. Want to, Need to help them. Wish you could help yourself. No. Don't be selfish Percy. Be good. Get Annabeth out of here. Then worry about you. You need to take care of yourself. Can't be weak. Need to help. Need to REST.

The voices are getting louder. I whimper, I don't want them to be loud, can't they see I'm arguing with myself?

Annabeth instantly turns her attention to me. No, Anna don't do that, I'm not important.

I'm not important. This realization has me choking out a laugh, I'm not important. I'm not. Prophesy? Fulfilled, I turned 16 weeks ago. It was weeks right? It could be years… I don't know.

I'm so tired. I just want to rest? Can I rest? Can I stop being the hero for an hour? I want to sleep, here, while I feel safe.

"Anna?" I croak out, and I hate the way I sound, weak and defeated.

She answers immediately, and I find myself craving her voice, her touch, they way her hand lingers on my hair, and the way her fingers are laced through mine. No. I tell myself this firmly. You don't deserve her.

"Yeah, Perce? You need something?" She asks. Do I need something? She does care! She wants me. I am important, she cares about what I want! My heart soars, and every part of me hopes that she means it, that she does care about me, that she is going to take care of me, that she wants to care for me, and that she will. That she loves me, the way I love her.

"Can I rest?" I ask, and she answers me yes, and so I do, leaning into her gentle embrace, all thoughts of being unloved, unwanted, and unimportant, banished.

And then, I'm left wondering how they got there in the first place.

**Sorry, but I have to leave you here, the McDonalds guy will only let you use the WiFi for so long… Again, words cannot express how sorry I am for the late update. But, I'm spending 18 hours in a car/airplane over the next week, so, I should get some more inspiration (My muse is still sick) or just some more sleep. *Yawns* speaking of sleep…HOLY CRAP IT'S 12:45 AM! Wait…I'm at my grandparents so it's really only 9:46… K. *Yawns* I'm gonna get to bed, as always, leave a review, if you want, I'm not gonna beg, but I'm not gonna post anything until we have 200. *takes a sip of sprite, then looks at her AWESOME GRANDMA'S computer* HOLY SCHIST! 197 REVEIWS?! Thanks so much for that, guys! I love you all, and I hope to update in less than a week. Byez! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello children. I feel completely useless. I just reread the MoA and, I had to buy an entire carton of Ice Cream in order to get myself to stop crying. So, I decided to use the feels to write a new chapter. **

**Anyway, sorry this is late. I had my honor choir concert and then, Last Night, I got my first hater. Yay. No. Not good. Here is the list of negative things she/he said about me. **

**The first thing: wow so impressive with the drama. i think Annabeth & Percy should have s*x and have kids when they are reunited Annabeth Chase is my real name i just told Rick Riordan an idea.**

**The second: why you're dissapointing me**

**The third: you're an idiot! my boy friend is actully named Percy Jackson! He is reading this right now ;(**

**The fourth: Why are you doing this to me? I love this series but i'm not big on drama...**

**Well then, Annabeth Chase. Congratulations for being the first person ever to call me an idiot. Yeah, I bet you every penny I have, that I am smarter than you, and that one day, when I become an actual writer, and you read my work, you're going to love it. So, back off. Thanks, sweetie. **

**If you want proof that these things were said on my story, they're there. **

**I'm sorry, guys, I'm ranting to you. I'll probably never tell you when I'm being hated on again, but this is the first time it's ever happened, so I'm kinda upset. I've never felt like I'm disappointing anyone before. **

**So, to everyone that is reading this, if you would like me to do something different, or change something, or if you would like to criticize me, DO IT NICELY.**

**Song of the Chapter: Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne**

Thalia POV

"What if… I killed you, but you didn't die?" It's perfect, genius really. If they think that Annabeth's dead, they'll release Percy, and then we can focus on healing the poor kid, and getting back to our normal lives.

Of course I'm not going to kill her. That would be evil, and I would never hurt my little sister.

But if they thought she was dead…

"Thalia, are you going to have Nico bring me back?" She asks, and I'm surprised she didn't immediately get it.

"If I pretend to kill you, they'll have to release Percy! But you'll be safe, with us." Her eyes light up with understanding, and I can practically see the gears turning in her mind.

"Okay." The words are whispered right before the IM cuts off. Oh my gods what if Kronos heard? Fear fills me, and I sink to my knees, hyperventilating. Percy, Annabeth, Percy, Annabeth. My cousin, my sister. What if I could only save one?

Annabeth POV

Thalia's face disappeared, and I felt terror flood my mind, chasing all thoughts of escape into the depths.

Did he hear, what if he heard, what if he's going to watch me to see if I really die? What if they never let Percy go? What if I'm going to be forced to kill my family, little Ella, Malcolm, Clarisse, Thalia, I can't kill Thalia, but I can't kill Percy. Can't. Can't. Can't.

Percy. Gods, Percy what did you get us into? Why did it have to be you? After all you've done, after all you've sacrificed, after you had to do what no one else could do. And now this.

Why did it have to be him? I feel like shouting. Why did he have to be so brave, why did he have to sacrifice the world and still give me that smile like nothing matters.

He dodged every bullet, and wouldn't let anyone else take the hits. He did, always him. Percy. Percy. Percy. The name of my beloved is a mantra in my fevered mind.

But Thalia, Nico, Malcolm, my FAMILY. I can't kill them, Percy. What do I do?

No. I CAN'T ask you, because you'll tell me to keep them safe, to keep myself safe, and to let Percy take all the hits. And I can't let you do that, Percy.

You know your fatal flaw, and I know mine. You have to take all the hits, and I can't let you do it alone. You and I, Percy, we'll make it through.

Nico POV (Betcha didn't see that coming!)

I clung to Bianca's hand, my arm tightened around Hazel's waist. I finally had them both, and I wasn't letting go anytime soon. My eyelids stared to close, and I leaned on Bianca. She rested her chin on my head.

"I'm sure Percy wouldn't mind if you took a little break." Hazel told me, worry in her eyes. Why is she worrying? She's younger than me. She shouldn't worry.

"No. He gave up everything to get me Bianca back. I need to find him. I owe him that."

Hazel and Bianca exchanged worried glances that they thought I hadn't noticed.

"Go talk with Katie, Hazel" I hear Bianca order. "I need some time with Nico."

I let go of Hazel, and the eleven-year-old skips off to find the daughter of Demeter.

"Nico, Percy would want you to rest. He'd think you need a break." So she's going to get me to rest by making me feel guilty.

"No. I don't need to rest. I need to find him. He'd do the same for me." I tell her, and I can see in her eyes that she knows it's the truth.

"But Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty, he'd look for you anyway." She says, and the chocolate brown orbs penetrate my own, and I feel as though she's staring into my soul. But I glare back.

"And mine is holding grudges. I help one for years because I thought losing you was his fault. Even now, he risked everything to bring you back to me, and I need to find him."

I see her eyes soften, and in that moment, I see my chance.

"Please, Bi?" I ask, and I know that I've won.

"Sure Nick. Just stay safe. Promise me?"

I wrap my arms around her, I need to hold her one last time.

"Sure." I know it's a lie.

"Hey Death Breath! We've got trouble!" Thalia calls to me, and I hold Bianca tighter for a fraction of a second, before I let go.

"Bye, sis. I'll bring them back"

"I know you will."

I turn away from the sister that I lost, that I missed, who I'll probably never see again.

Once I told him I'd kill him. Once I betrayed him. Once I told him I loved him.

And now I was going to get him back. And I was probably going to die in the process.

"I'm sorry." Whispered words don't make any difference.

Thalia's POV

Something's wrong. Nico DiAngelo is CRYING. Nico. My fearless, death-breathed cousin, who as far as I know hasn't died since we thought Bianca was dead.

He approached me, and I put my arm around him. He looked up at me, and his eyes were full of tears. Oh crap. I can't do this.

Feelings… Emotions… Must hide… But, my damned instincts just go ahead and ask, gently mind you, "Hey, kiddo what's wrong?"

His eyes burned holes into my own, and without a word, I picked him up, and he clung to me like the twelve-year-old boy he was.

"Shh. It's gonna be alright." I whispered as he sobbed into my shoulder.

In that moment, my mind split into two parts. One part said _Oh crap this is my Death to Barbie T-shirt._ The other told me to _Shut the hell up this kid is traumatized _

I ran into the forest, knowing Nico wouldn't want anyone to see.

I comforted my cousin for what felt like eternity. The child blubbered into my shoulder, crying out occasionally, and I sat down and held him throughout the process.

"Shh, it's okay, Nico. It's gonna be okay, I promise. We'll get them back and he'll be fine. I promise.

Promises. One I can only keep with Annabeth's help. One I need Percy to do, and one that I've made to myself. I owe it to them to get Percy and Annabeth back. And I swear on my life I'm gonna get them back.

**Okay, I need to say something: I flipping love you guys. Thank you for staying with me throughout this whole process, and for those of you who just started reading, welcome. I love each and every one of you, and I seriously cannot belive that some of you have put up with me since NOVEMBER! Thank you for the reviews, you make me want to write. **

**One of my guests commented that I should stop putting long A/Ns at the beginning. Sorry bout that, I'll try to rant mostly at the end, K? **

**Now to my Ducklings…**

**X: I have already known all of that for months, but thanks for telling me! Hope this clears up the "Killing Annabeth" thing for you.**

**Sam99: Thanks! **

**Secret00: Thanks! And you shall know! Sometime after I finish AIMS testing…Eek!**

**Guest: Whatever you don't understand about the linebreakers, I'd be happy to clear up for you, ask away.**

**Ultra Happy Peep: I say, write whatever you want, I think it's a great idea, and if you want to write it, then do it. And OUAT is currently destroying my heart. It's painful to watch.**

**Also, I'm working on writing my own book, it's called Melted, and if all goes well, it will be published sometime this summer. I'll let you know when that comes out. **


	22. Chapter 22

**AHHHHHH! Oh my Gods! I just watched the trailer for the sea of monsters! AHHHHHHH!**

**Okay, I love you guys. Thanks so much for everything that you said to encourage me, and thanks to all of you who are currently hating on my hater :D**

**To my ducklings,**

**Ultra Happy Peep: Can I just say that I love you to the ends of the earth? You've stuck by me since the beginning of this story, at least half of my chapters are dedicated to you, and now, you've stood up for me like no one else ever has. Thank you, so so much for supporting me, and for being a great friend. And now to address every aspect of your long review:**

**- The world is full of evil, evil people who enjoy the embarrassment of others. I hope that I am not, will not, and will never become one of those people.  
Here are your cookies, that I'm giving to you for being a great friend: (::)(::)(::)(::)**

I am supporting you, because not only do I think you have great ideas, I know that anyone who can be so nice, is going to be a great author someday. I can't wait to read your fanfics, and then someday, your real works as a published author.

**I repeat: YOU ARE SOOOOO NICE! 8D  
I completely agree with you on the entire sex note. Because I am at a young age, sex is a foreign country that I HAVE NO INTENTION OF GOING ANYWHERE NEAR. Thank goodness there are some people who can think. **

**I'm a Christian too, and a lot of my writings are inspired by the songs I listen to about god.**

**My advice for you: you don't need it. Take your own, keep writing and stay strong. But, you should listen to: Who you are-by Unspoken, it's my favorite Christian song ever, and I think you'd like it.**

**Your review made me cry, and I just want to say thank you. This chapter is for you.**

**Secret00: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But I updated mega fast like a ninja! Does that make up for the cliffy?**

**Silva: Yeah, my Percabeth feels are exploding. So much, I feel like I'm going to die if I don't read the HOH RIGHT NOW.**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame: Thanks, I'll try. BTW your profile pic is super pretty.**

**7fanatic: Let us sob together! BTW, I like your profile pic! **

**Kooky656: Thanks, I hate the Haters too! Let's be buddies!**

**Turkkedi: Thank you!**

**Punker81(Chloe): I'll always be a daughter of Athena!**

**My current convo with my dad: **

**Me: OMG I CAN PREORDER THE HOH ON AMAZON NOW! Can I wake up at midnight to read it?**

**Dad: It comes out on a Tuesday, right? Will it be during fall break?**

**Me: I don't know! But, if it's not during fall break I'm gonna bring my kindle to school and-**

**Dad: No you're not. You have to buy it AFTER school is over.**

**Me: WHAT? You think I'll be able to concentrate on SCHOOL? **

**Dad: Well what's more important, School, or The book?**

**ENTIRE PJO FANDOM: THE BOOK!**

**I own nothing of PJO! **

**192 DAYS TILL HOH, FOLKS! And 62 DAYS TIL THE COVER!**

**Song of the Chapter: Bang Bang Bang- Christina Perri. **

**I'm listening to Fifth Harmony right now… So epic.**

Percy POV

It was dark. And it was cold. And I was scared. Then I saw the moon… Wait, wrong book, movie whatevs.

But I could see the moon. But somehow that wasn't reassuring. Annabeth was holding me, right, and I was inside. So why do I see the moon?

Suddenly, a burning sensation pulled me away from Annabeth, and I flew into the nearest wall. I saw Kronos enter, and Annabeth's shaking form shrunk back. I slid down the wall, and frantically crawled to Annabeth's side. I scrambled to my feet, and got into a defensive position.

Annabeth came up behind me, fists ready.

Kronos laughed and flicked his wrist.

I was promptly slammed into the wall AGAIN.

Annabeth stayed where she was but her arms were pinned to her sides.

Kronos laughed, and walked to me. I glared at him, pure fury in my eyes.

"Stay away from her or I swear to all the gods, I'll-"

He cut me off by putting his scythe to my throat. It blocked my windpipe, and what little air I managed to get into my body was cut off. My eyes briefly widened, but I continued glaring at him.

"You'll what, little hero?" He whispered, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

My mouth opened, and a strangled noise that was half human and half terrified Smeagol came out. "Don't hurt her. Please." It was my last rush of air.

Black spots danced in the corners of my eyes.

"You're killing him!" I heard Annabeth scream. _Anna, Anna, Anna, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to protect you._ The thought gives me one last burst of strength, _I need to be able to protect her _and with a flash, one so fast, and so impossible, Kronos and me are both on the floor, and my ribs are doing this weird thing and I still can't breathe, and _gods make it stop! _But Annabeth, I need to get to her. I can worry about breathing later.

I attempt to push myself to my feet, but I'm falling and _Gods why can't I breathe?_ And then Annabeth's holding me, helping me up.

I fall back into her arms, trying to get to my feet but failing miserably. I'm still on my feet, I can still move. I can still save her.

I clutch her arm, trying to breathe. I can't hear her, I can't see, can't feel. My eye close and my head thumps to the ground, my knees giving out under the weight of the world.

Why can't I save her? I think as my eyes close.

Annabeth POV

Oh my gods, he's coming. He heard, he's going to kill Percy. He's going to kill us. We're all going to die.

I looked up, seeing the moon, and prayed quickly for Artemis to help me. Help us. Please.

And suddenly the doors are open and _please oh please _let it be Artemis.

But it's not and Percy is thrown away from me, and I'm frozen on the floor and _Oh my gods he heard._ And please don't hurt Percy and _Gods_ I'm scared.

And it's only a combination of terror and godly power that keeps me rooted to the spot.

But Percy's stubborn. He stumbles to his feet, choking and gasping, and stumbling, and gods he's not breathing, but he doesn't care, he's coming back, he's coming back to me.

And then he's falling and he doesn't care and he's crawling and then he's with me again, and I can tell that he's hurting, but he's fighting anyways.

And then we're both ready to take him on, even though he's pale, so pale, and then Kronos just laughs and he flies back again, and Gods how is he still awake?

And then he's defending me, and he doesn't care that he's dying, he's just trying to reach me.

And then there's a knife at his throat, and terror floods my mind, and I can't breathe and _Percy._

And I love him so much and "Stop! You're killing him!" And I'm screaming, and he looks at me and there is a burning passion in his eyes, and it's so strong that the light grows, and suddenly Kronos is knocked to the floor, and I'm on my knees, and then Percy is crawling toward me, and I can move again, and I'm just reaching for him when I see Kronos, and he's angry, and I pull Percy to his feet, and he's swaying, trying to stay up, but failing.

And he can't move and Kronos is coming, and I want to scream but I can't and _Gods he's still coming for us. _

And I feel so helpless, and I just collapse into a ball, crying with Percy in my lap. I'm so tired, and he is, and we all just deserve a break, and _Gods, why does this always happen to us?_

_Percy, Percy, Percy. Why does this always happen to me? _

Kronos is surprised, because I'm breaking down like this, and I can't take it anymore, and I can't lose Percy. Can't. Can't. Can't.

So this is what it feels like to lose hope.

**Sorry bout' the shortness! It's around midnight here, and I have to wake up earlier than 11 in the morning. I hate mornings. **

**Anyway, goodnight, and always believe in Jack Frost!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, Ducklings! Well, it's been a long update since I last updated, and here is my excuse: IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY! I AM 12 NOW! YAY ME! Also, I was grounded, so yeah. **

**Now, for your weekly, umm, UPDATELY news update! I was recently on Tumblr, and I saw a really funny thing, something reassuring, and something I'm scared of. Prepare (or skip ahead to the chapter. You know, whatevs.)**

**Random Guy on Twitter and I'm not gonna look up his name: Why do I have a feeling the HOH is going to end on a worse cliffhanger?**

**Troll Rick: Nah, Nothing could be worse than MoA. **

**Me: Does this mean he's going to try to make a horrible cliffhanger, or that he has a heart after all?**

**Troll Rick: I think the other fandoms are calling a therapist for us. **

**Random Tumblr person: GUYS we're on Rick's Radar**

**Other Random Tumblr Person: I think if Rick ever needed a sign to hurry up with HoH before we all completely lose it, this is it.**

**Me: AMEN SISTER!**

**And then this:**

**Fandom rehab:**

**Harry Potter:** Oh my gosh there's no more books or movies what are we gonna do with our lives?! *sob*

**Lord of the Rings:** Puh-lease, at least your author is still alive!

**The Hunger Games:** I can't take having to wait all this time for the next movie. And the character deaths were soooo sad!

**Sherlock:** Oh, so you think you know about waiting? And HELLO, the world is in a current state of confusion after our last episode!

**Percy Jackson:** EVERYONE SHUT THE HECK UP AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE A TROLL FOR AN AUTHOR WHO BREAKS UP YOUR OTP, LEAVES YOU HANGING A YEAR, NEARLY REUNITES YOUR OTP, LEAVES YOU HANGING FOR ANOTHER YEAR AND THEN REUNITES YOUR OTP AND THEN THROWS THEM INTO TARTARUS. AND THEN GUESS WHAT? YUP IT'S ANOTHER YEAR UNTIL WE GET MORE. AND DID WE MENTION THAT GAIA IS RISING AND THE WORLD'S GONNA END AGAIN AND THAT CAMP JUPITER WANTS TO BURN DOWN CAMP HALF-BLOOD? OH YEAH AND THAT MOVIE? IT SUCKS. IT IS A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF PERCY JACKSON. SO ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET OVER YOUR MINOR ISSUES. *sobs uncontrollably whilst rocking back and forth*

**Everyone else:** ...yeah um wow.

**Rick Riordan:** *evil laugh* I REGRET NOTHING.

**I feel Sane!**

**Anyway, to my ducklings!**

**DoubledHelix: That's exactly what I thought! I try to make it Angst with Hurt/Comfort, but mostly hurt. But my comforting parts are sweet. Thanks for your review and enjoy the chapter!**

**alyaJackson: Jack Frost is my favorite hot dreamworks fictional guy. I love him. Thank you for reviewing and have a nice day!**

**Sam99: Thank you! I try!**

**Ultra Happy Peep: Trust me when I say you were the main reason I was over that so quickly!**

Rise of the Guardians:  
Jack Frost is **_hot._**** I love him, and that movie, and he's just amazing! Thank the Gods you like it too. Otherwise I would have to go through so much work to convince you to see it.  
Back to the story: **

**Don't cry, I promise it's gets better, before it gets worse again, but let me worry about that!**

**Thank you for your support, it means a lot, to know that I have such great friends who I don't even know!**

**And my cookies were stolen from North. So… I think I'm on the naughty list. :D**

**X: I randomly put Jack Frost in there because he's amazing. Happy Late Easter! And thank you for reviewing!**

**Demigod28: Thank you! I actually I am working on my own novel right now, and I will notify my readers when it its published. I promise it's not over, and your review was so sweet thank you!**

**So, that's it for my LONG an. Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long, but enjoy.**

**Song: Suggestions by Orelia has Orchestra. **

Annabeth:

I sit, broken, sobbing, on the floor, slowly dying. I can't even see, or even feel anything. The only thing I know is that I'm in Percy's arms, he's holding me, everything is going to be alright. But I won't be. Unless Percy is. The thing I love about us, us we don't have to work to be there for one another. If I'm in pain, he is too. And now, his pain combined with mine is so great, it hurts. Hurts more than it should.

I pull him closer, feeling his cold arms wrap around my neck. We are both broken, and we both need a savior. Suddenly, the door bursts open, and Luke is there, and he's yelling at Kronos.

"What did you do to her? Why is she crying?" I hear him screaming, and the sounds of fighting all around me. Percy tightens his grasp around my neck, and I tighten mine around his waist. Together, we stand up, me supporting him, him supporting me, and limp from the room as we should always be. Together.

Neither Luke nor Kronos comes after us, and we make a steady pace towards the entrance I came through. I hear a low whistle behind us, and see a Cyclops, with a huge brown eye. Percy winces, and mine is an echo. But we manage, even without our weapons. But then I remember.

"Poseidon said to give you this." I say, and pull the sacred pen out of my pocket. His eyes light up, and, with shaking hands, he reaches out and takes the pen.

With his very touch, it expands, growing into the light of celestial bronze. He grins, the same grin he used to give me years ago.

We sneak into what I hope is the armory, and put on the marks of Kronos's army, hoping it will act as a disguise.

Once I've managed to get him in the breastplate, and helmet, I turn to my own. And then we're both ready, and I find a new knife, a better one and an alarm sounds.

"Annabeth and Perseus have escaped, if you want to stay alive, you will find them and bring them to his Lordship, Kronos."

Panicked grey eyes meet green. We're gonna need more than each other to get out of here alive.

**Okay, so I kinda ditched my plot plan, and I have an idea for this, so bear with me here. Whatever happens, and it's going to be crazy, KNOW, that I will never ship anything harder than Percabeth. Also, I'm confiscate your pitchforks. And torches.**

Thalia

I know you probably expect me to be all "I'm the powerful, fearless Thalia Grace! I'm going to save the world" And normally, that's me.

But did I bawl like a freaking baby when Annabeth IM'd me again? Hell yeah.

"We need help. Like right now. Titan Base, Go with the plan we discussed." Then it ends, and I'm left wondering how I'm going to pull this off.

Annabeth

Dread fills me. I'm going to have to do this. I turn to Percy, and grin, hiding the fact that I'll have to leave him soon, need to pretend that I'm dead to protect him. But didn't he do the same? That makes me feel a little bit better.

He returns the grin, the same crooked one I've been seeing for years, and, before I can open the door, he pulls me to him. Our lips clash in the first kiss we've shared in weeks. I feel my moth mold around his, and feel sparks, warmth, heating my entire body. We pull away at the same time, and the arrogant grin returns.

"See you on the other side?" He asks, still grinning. I swallow the lump in my throat, trying to smile back at him, the casual, "We're about to die, but I'm going to fight with you" Smile. I think I do an okay job.

"Who else will be there to save your podex?"

**Hey, ducklings? I've think I've lost my plot. I had this wonderful twist planned out, but I can't make the characters do it! Gah! Maybe that's my fried brain. I put so much effort into making my muse a fangirl of PJO! And I succeeded! *five second dance party* K, and also I had my solo concert today. There are my excuses. Right now, I'm just as lost as you are. It's all improv from here.**

Nico

Thalia found clues. We're going, right now, we're going to save them, I'm going to thank Percy. Even though both me and Thalia are terrified of air travel, we both agree it's the quickest way to get there, without killing anyone. I hold onto BlackJack and she holds onto me, I can see the base. I can see the prison.

Is that Percy? It is! It is him. I jump off my horse, allowing the shadows to catch me.

I run over to him, and I throw my arms around his stumbling form. I hear his laugh, "Nico?" He asks, and I'm so happy, ecstatic even, and then, and then people come out, all dressed in armor, and Percy looks so, so scared. And then I hear Thalia shriek Annabeth's name, and the reunion should be longer, should be bigger, but there's an army in front of us, and we're all back to back, facing outward, and I only have time to whisper, "Thank You" to Percy before all hell breaks loose."

Annabeth

Thalia runs to me first. "Are you ready?" She asks, and I nod, too terrified to speak. But I swallow my fear, and soon the four of us-Hi Nico- are all back to back, and Thalia's whispering the plan to me. I'm going to fall in battle. She has a potion that will muffle the sound of me heart beating, so Percy, and everyone else will think I'm dead, then they'll release him. They promised. I have to tell him though. So he doesn't think I'm a traitor, so he doesn't hate me.

"Do you trust me?" Those simple words meant the difference between our life and death. He nods without hesitation. And Thalia and Nico know the plan. So, I step away from my family, away from Percy, and towards the enemy. The next words I say are the most sickening I've ever said. "I'm on your side."

Suddenly, I'm fighting Thalia, and I'm turning, and she's twisting, in an elaborate, fatal dance. "Step back!" I yell. I look into Thalia's eyes, and see that she still his full faith in me. I give an almost imperceptible wink. "She's mine."

I don't have time to see the spear, coming towards my body.

But I do have time to hear the loud, male scream of the person who intercepted it.

**And this, my ducklings is where I leave you. Again, I'm so so, sorry for not updating, but I promise to update this weekend, Kay?**

**Love you all!**

**-Abby**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my dear Ducklings. I have missed you in the two days I've been gone. Now, I probably won't be able to update, because I'm in trouble, and my weekend is very busy. I've rewritten my first couple of chapters, so if you want to go back and read those, that would be great! Now, fanfiction is having some problems, so if you cannot review, please put your username in a guest tab and review there! Thanks Guys! Also for you Beautiful Creatures fans, I posted a new story for that, if you want to take a look! Sorry I'm late, it was a REALLY busy weekend.**

**And now to my Ducklings:**

**Elliefs: Yup. Good Luck surviving with the cliffhanger I leave this time. Thanks for your review!**

**Ultra Happy Peep: Just read. Don't stop. Just hear me out, okay! My randomness amazes you!**

**Song: Castle of Glass- Linkin Park**

Luke's POV

I'm not sure who got there first. But I could read the pain in both of our faces to know that both of us were hurt, very badly. I looked down, and saw the spear, bloody spear laying at Percy's feet. On instinct, I looked back at Annabeth. Her eyes were pained, locked on Percy, who was standing next to me, looking about as good as me.

We locked eyes, and I saw a silent agreement. A conversation passed in the few seconds before I fell to the ground. "_Thank you. Helped me save her." _His words ran through my head as my eyes closed.

Percy's POV

I wasn't sure what hurt more. Her betrayal, or the spear meant for her body. I felt The spear, Luke and I had formed a sort of barrier, protecting her, a temporary truce. And now, he was dead, and I was dying. I only had time to meet Annabeth's eyes, give her a smile, because she had told me to trust her, I still did, I had taken a spear, she had taken a dagger. I looked at Luke's broken body. He really did love her. He really did. I could almost accept that. If I didn't hate him. I didn't have any time.

I dropped to the ground. Next to my rival, next to Luke, my eyes met Annabeth's and I'm sure she got the message. _Not your fault. Love you._

Everything I needed to do was done. Right?

Annabeth's POV

Both of their eyes closed, both of their chests stopped moving, both of their hearts stopped beating. The potion Thalia had given me dropped to the ground, promptly shattering. It seemed appropriate.

My voice was deadly, "Who threw the spear?" There was silence. "Who threw the spear?" my voice was louder, much more poisonous. The next time I spoke Thalia's voice joined me. "Who threw the spear?" A hand raised. Ethan didn't have time to blink before my knife was in his chest, and Thalia's arrow his eye. I dropped onto the ground next to Percy.

"I was supposed to die. Not you." But then I hear breathing. Percy's breathing. Nico's voice. "We're leaving. Right Now." Anger and tears are tight in his chest. I gather up Percy and make my way to BlackJack. As soon as we're all on, BlackJack is flying.

"He's not dead yet!" I exclaim. And for the ride to camp half blood we are working so hard, so hard to keep him alive.

And then we get back, and Apollo takes Percy, and thank god he's healed! And then, my mom, my mother, is walking up to me, and burying her face into my hair. "Annabeth. Annabeth." She whispers my name like it's an enchantment, something she can hold on to. And I hold on to her.

I see Poseidon. He's watching as Apollo heals Percy. I can hear him talking to Percy, murmuring encouragement. "Thank you." That's all he says to me. But it's enough.

And then I see Percy. And he's okay, and everything is going to work out just fine.

And then his arms are around me and I _know_ everything is going to be okay.

And gods we're safe.

Safe. What does that even mean?

It means we are not in danger. Not dying. We aren't. Right?

But I can't forget Luke's body on the ground. And by the look on Thalia's face, on Percy's face, I can tell that they're going to remember it until they die.

I watch as Bianca embraces Percy, as Nico thanks him properly.

And I watch as Pelus moves, sensing an attack.

Yes, I watch it, but I don't care. The barriers will keep us safe tonight.

Percy will keep me safe tonight.

The Campfire is brilliant orange tonight, and we sing songs until dawn. And when I fall, Percy catches me. It's like nothing has ever changed.

But it did, And I'm not quite sure how we're going to deal with that.

But for tonight, let's forget. Let's get drunk on victory, and chocolate. Allow the burnt marshmallows to become the most important thing in the world.

I can almost forget that my older brother died tonight.


End file.
